harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter '''(ur. 31 lipca 1980) – potężny czarodziej, jedyny syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Jeden z najbardziej znanych uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, uczęszczający, jak jego rodzice do Gryffindoru. Harry jest potomkiem Ignotusa Peverella - jednego z trzech braci, którzy oszukali Śmierć i dostali od niej Pelerynę Niewidkę. Na swoim pierwszym roku stoczył i wygrał walkę z trollem górskim, został szukającym w drużynie Gryfonów jako najmłodszy od 100 lat zawodnik, odkrył tajemnicę Kamienia Filozoficznego i powstrzymał Voldemorta przed odrodzeniem. Rok później odkrył kolejny sekret - tym razem Komnaty Tajemnic. Dowiedział się także, że jest wężousty. W ten sposób pokonał potwora Slytherina: Bazyliszka. Znów przeszkodził Voldemortowi w odrodzeniu się i dodatkowo uratował Ginny Weasley. Przebijając dziennik Toma Riddle'a nieświadomie zniszczył horkurksa. Na trzecim roku poznał swojego ojca chrzestnego Syriusza Blacka. Dowiedział się całej historii o Huncwotach oraz przepędził setki dementorów jednym potężnym zaklęciem Patronusa. Uratował także hipogryfa Hardodzioba przed śmiercią. Na czwartym roku wystartował w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, wygrał go oraz stoczył walkę z Voldemortem. Czarnoksiężnik odrodził się na nowo, a jego poplecznik Barty Crouch Jr udający Moody'ego, uczynił Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego, świstoklikiem. Wyeliminował wszystkich uczestników w labiryncie, oprócz Cedrika i Harry'ego. Razem dotknęli pucharu, a ten zabrał ich na cmentarz w Little Haglenton. Peter Pettigrew zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego. Harry potem był świadkiem odrodzenia się Voldemorta. Stoczył z nim pojedynek, z którego wynikło, że rdzenie różdżek Pottera i Riddle'a są takie same. Powstał bardzo rzadki efekt Priori Incantatem. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Piąty rok. Ministerstwo Magii, mieszało się w sprawy Hogwartu, posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed czarną magią objęła Dolores Umbridge. Stała się potem dyrektorem i Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Podczas, gdy Umbridge uczy tylko teorii, Harry wraz z Hermioną i Ronem tworzy Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Voldemort wczepia Potterowi wspomnienie tortur Syriusza w Departamecie Tajemnic, gdzie został napadnięty Artur Weasley. W czasie Bitwie w Departamecie Tajemnic zginął Syriusz Black, będący wciąż w domu, nigdy nie torturowany. Harry jednak sam to zauważył i bardzo żałował, że w ogóle dotarł do Ministerstwa. Na szóstym roku Harry pobierał lekcje z Dumbledorem na temat Voldemorta, dowiedział się o horkruksach. Znalazł bardzo stary podręcznik do eliksirów Księcia Półkrwi i odnalazł tam przekształcone przepisy na eliksiry, które okazały się trafne. Eliksiry Harry'ego były najlepsze w szkole i dlatego Potter dostawał najlepsze oceny. Nie cieszyła się tylko Hermiona, ponieważ przestała być prymuską. W książce były też formuły różnych zaklęć np. złowrogiego Sectumsempra. Oprócz tego był on kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów. Pod koniec szóstego roku nauki Harry'ego zginął Albus Dumbledore, a tajemniczym Księciem Półkrwi okazał się były mistrz eliksirów - Severus Snape. Harry nie wrócił na siódmy rok do Hogwartu, ale postanowił zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy. Po całym roku zmagań wygrał nad Voldemortem w Bitwie o Hogwart. Wczesna biografia Pochodzenie Harry Potter był spokrewniony z rodem Blacków przez babkę - Doreę Black, której syn, James Potter, ożenił się z mugolaczką Lily Evans. Wiadomo, że Harry Potter był spokrewniony z Syriuszem Blackiem - swoim ojcem chrzestnym, którego bardzo kochał, i z którym był zaprzyjaźniony jego ojciec James. Oprócz tego bardzo daleką rodziną, przez dziesiątki pokoleń spokrewnieni Peverellowie, a przez to też Gauntowie i wreszcie sam Lord Voldemort. Jest to jednak bardzo daleka rodzina i właściwie każdy czarodziej czystej krwi ma takich przodków, jednak Potterowie są prawdopodobnie jedną z bliższych rodzin Voldemorta. Harry również już przez mniej pokoleń był spokrewniony kolejno z Weasleyami, Longbottomami, Macmillanami, Crouchami, Malfoyami i Lestrange'ami. Przepowiednia Bitwa czarodziejów trwała. Voldemort wygrywał. Zapanował nad większością ludzi i mediów. Siał strach i panikę. Pewnego dnia w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem Albus Dumbledore spotkał się z Sybillą Trelawney. Wypowiedziała następującą formułę przepowiedni: ''Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc, pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…' Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…''' Przepowiednia miała być tajna, ale podsłuchał ją Severus Snape i przekazał ją Czarnemu Panu, który wywnioskował że dotyczy ona Harry'ego i postanowił go zabić. Riddle nie pomylił się, jednak ta przepowiednia dotyczyć mogła także innego chłopca, Neville'a Longbottoma. Rodzina Potterów była zagrożona. Severus Snape zakochany w Lily Potter poprosił Voldemorta, aby ją oszczędził. Zaklęcie Fideliusa thumb|left|252pxGdy Lily i James Potter zrozumieli, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo poprosili Syriusza Blacka, aby był ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Uświadomili sobie jednak, że może być to zbyt oczywiste. Potterowie poprosili więc Petera Pettigrew, a ten zgodził się. Zrobili tutaj największy (i ostatni) błąd w swoim życiu. Voldemort złapał Pettigrew i wydusił z niego prawdę o Potterach. W ostatnim dniu ich życia Peter odwiedził Potterów, przybity, bo wiedział, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. 31 października 1981 ,,''Noc była wilgotna i wietrznathumb|336px, dwoje dzieci przebranych za dynie włóczyło się po placu i był jeszcze sklep z szybami pokrytymi papierowymi pająkami, te wszystkie mugolskie ozdoby ze świata w który tak naprawdę nie wierzyli... Kroczył sam, czuł cel, poczucie słuszności, czuł w sobie siłę o której zawsze wiedział… nie złość… to było dla słabszych dusz od jego… ale poczucie zwycięstwa, tak… czekał na to, miał na to nadzieję… - Ładne przebranie, proszę pana! Zobaczył jak z twarzy małego chłopca znika uśmiech gdy tylko podbiegł wystarczająco blisko aby zobaczyć co kryje się pod kapturem płaszcza, zobaczył jak strach pojawia się na jego twarzy, wtedy dzieciak odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać… dotknął różdżki pod szatą… jeden prosty ruch i dziecko nigdy już nie zobaczy swojej matki… ale to niepotrzebne, całkiem niepotrzebne… Poruszał się inną, ciemniejszą ulicą i teraz jego cel był w zasięgu wzroku, zaklęcie Fideliusa było złamane, chociaż oni jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli… robił mniej hałasu niż trup idąc po chodniku i kiedy doszedł do ciemnego żywopłotu zajrzał na drugą stronę…Nie zaciągnęli zasłon, widział ich dokładnie w ich małym salonie, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach robiący kółka z dymu ku uciesze małego czarnowłosego chłopca w niebieskiej thumb|left|Śmierć Lilypidżamie. Dziecko śmiało się i próbowało złapać dym, chwycić w swoje małe pięści… Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła matka, nie mógł usłyszeć jej słów, jej długie, rude włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Teraz ojciec podał syna matce. Odłożył różdżkę i przeciągnął się, ziewając… Brama pisnęła cicho kiedy ją popchnął ale James Potter tego nie słyszał. Jego biała ręka wyjęła różdżkę spod peleryny i wycelował ją w drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem. Był nad progiem gdy James wbiegł do korytarza. To było proste, zbyt proste, nawet nie podniósł różdżki… - Lily, zabierz Harry’ego i uciekaj! To on! Uciekaj! Biegnij! Zatrzymam go… Zatrzymam gothumb|Lily próbuje uratować Harry'ego, - bez różdżki w ręce… Zaśmiał się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia… - Avada kedavra! Zielone światło wypełniło przedpokój, oświetliło dziecięcy wózek pod ścianą, poręcz schodów jarzyła się niczym piorunochron a James Potter upadł jak marionetka której ucięto sznurki. Mógł usłyszeć jak krzyczy na wyższym piętrze, zamknięta w pułapce, ale tak długo jak będzie rozsądna nie musi się bać… wspiął się po schodach, słysząc z rozbawieniem jak próbuje się zabarykadować w… nie miała przy sobie różdżki… jacy głupi byli, powierzając swoje bezpieczeństwo przyjaciołom…thumb|left|196px|Mały Harry przeżywa atak Voldemorta Siłą otworzył drzwi, wszystkie pudła i krzesło odleciały wraz z jednym ruchem jego różdżki… i stała tam, z dzieckiem w rękach. Na jego widok położyła dziecko do łóżeczka i rozłożyła ramiona szeroko, jakby to miało pomóc, jakby chroniąc go myślała, że go zastąpi… - Nie, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry! - Odsuń się głupia dziewczyno…odsuń się, już… - Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego… - To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie… - Nie Harry! Proszę… miej litość… miej litość… tylko nie Harry! Proszę – zrobię wszystko! - Odsuń się, odsuń się dziewczyno… Mógł odsunąć ją siłą ale prościej było zabić ich wszystkich… Zielone thumb|270pxświatło oświetliło pokój i upadła jak jej mąż. Dziecko nie płakało przez cały ten czas, stało trzymając krawędź łóżeczka i patrzyło w twarz nieznajomego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że to jego ojciec ukrywa się pod peleryną i robi śmieszne kolorowe światełka a jego matka zaraz wstanie i zacznie się śmiać… Wycelował różdżkę bardzo dokładnie w twarz chłopca, chciał zobaczyć jak to się stanie, unicestwienie jego jedynego, niewytłumaczalnego zagrożenia. Dziecko zaczęło płakać, zobaczyło że to nie James. Nie lubił płaczu, nigdy nie trawił tych małych lalusiów w sierocińcu… - Avada Kedavra! I wtedy się złamał – był niczym, niczym oprócz bólu i strachu, musi się ukryć, nie, nie tutaj w ruinach tego domu gdzie dziecko wciąż płakało, ale daleko… daleko stąd…" Ten obszerny cytat to precyzyjny opis tragedii z 31 października 1981 roku. Życie z Dursleyami thumb|left|183px|Maleńki Harry dostarczony do Dursley'ówAlbus Dumbledore dostarczył Harry'ego Pottera do rodziny Dursleyów - najgorszych mugoli pod słońcem ( jak określiła ich Minerwa McGonagall, dziwiąc się, czemu Albus umieszcza Harry'ego u takich typów). Kiedy Hagrid przywiózł niemowlę, Potter stał się oficjanym mieszkańcem domu z numerem 4 na Privet Drive w hrabstwie Surrey. Harry był znienawidzony przez całą rodzinę Dursleyów. Wuj Vernon oraz ciotka Petunia wmówili Potterowi, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Vernon nie chciał przyjąć Harry'ego, ale Petunia zgodziła się, aby Harry zamieszkał pod jej dachem. Gdy Petunia była dzieckiem, zazdrościła swojej siostrze, Lily, magicznej mocy, którą ta dysponowała. Zdesperowana pisała wiele listów do Dumbledore'a, czy ona też by mogła uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Dyrektor oczywiście odmówił. Właśnie ze względu na Dumbledore'a i jego thumb|Harry w komórce pod schodamiprośbę o przyjęciu i wychowaniu w miłości przyjęła Harry'ego. Rodzina Dursley'ów miała syna-jedynaka o imieniu Dudley, który był kuzynem Harry'ego. Był on bardzo rozpieszczany i pozwalano mu na niemal wszystko. Rodzice kupowali swojemu pierworodnemu kilkadziesiąt prezentów na urodziny, a z każdym rokiem więcej. Jednak Dudley i tak po krótkim czasie niszczył dary od rodziców. Harry uważany był za dziwaka, zawsze izolowano go od "normalnego" społeczeństwa. W szkole nie miał przyjaciół, rówieśnicy bali się bowiem narazić grupie Dudleya, która biła młodszych i słabszych. Koło Pottera działy się różne dziwne rzeczy. Pewnego dnia w szkole uciekał przed Dudley'em (to było łatwe, ponieważ Dudley był otyły), ale gdy już banda go prawie miała Harry zniknął i pojawił się na dachu szkoły. Innym razem Petunia rozzłoszczona na bujne i potargane włosy Harry'ego, które nawet zaraz po wizycie u fryzjera wyglądały tak samo, własnoręcznie zmieniła mu fryzurę zostawiając samą grzywkę. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało - już następnego dnia włosy Harry'ego odrosły. Najbardziej szokującym przykładem jest sytuacja z zoo, gdzie Dudley pojechał ze swoim przyjacielem Piersem Polkissem. Harry podczas urodzin kuzyna był oddawany pod opiekę sąsiadki, jednak w tamtym dniu wyjątkowo nie miał się nim kto zaopiekować i Dursleyowie niechętnie zabrali go ze sobą. Podczas zwiedzania okazało się, że wąż rozumiał co Harry do niego mówi. W późniejszych latach wiedział już, że tak się stało, ponieważ jest wężousty. Widząc dokonania Harry'ego, przybył Dudley i spłoszył węża. Dursley zaczął thumb|left|287px|Harry bawi się zepsutymi zabawkami Dudley'apukać i podpierać się o szybę. Niespodziewanie szyba nagle zniknęła. W jednej chwili Dudley wpadł do terrarium, a wąż uciekł. Gdy syn Dursley'ów był już w nim, szyba nagle wróciła na swoje miejce i Dudley był w pułapce. Kiedy państwo Dursley to zobaczyli, przerazili się nie na żarty. Obwinili za wszystko Harry'ego. Harry mieszkał w komórce pod schodami. Chodził w starych, za dużych ubraniach po Dudley'u. Bawił się jego zepsutymi zabawkami. Życie Pottera u Dursley'ów było dla niego koszmarem. Ciocia Marge była równie dla Harry'ego okropna. Jak już przyjeżdżała do rodziny Dursley'ów to bardzo krytykowała jego zachowanie i postawę. Uważała, że Dursley'owie lepiej by zrobili, gdyby oddali Pottera do sierocińca. Potter dokładnie wiedział, że nawet tam byłoby mu lepiej. Dursley'owie nie głodzili Harry'ego, jednak rzadko mógł najeść się do syta - Dudley miał zwyczaj zjadania tego, na co akurat miał ochotę Harry, nawet jeśli miało mu się zrobić niedobrze. Zdarzało się, że Dursleyowie wychodzili gdzieś całą rodziną i nie zabierali ze sobą Harry'ego. Miało to miejsce najczęściej podczas ich wycieczek z okazji urodzin Dudleya. Harry zostawał wtedy pod opieką sąsiadki, Pani Arabelli Figg. Wiedziała ona, że Potter jest czarodziejem, jednak nie ujawniła tego. Sama była charłaczką, bezmagiczną osobą urodzoną przez czarodziejów. Arabella miała dużą słabość do kotów, posiadała ich kilka, Harry bardzo nie lubił z nią przebywać. Była jeszcze inna potencjalna opiekunka Harry'ego - Yvonne, koleżanka Petunii. Pierwsze spotkania ze światem magicznym Listy Harry i Dudlethumb|left|272pxy skończyli szkołę podstawową i od nowego roku szkolnego mieli uczęszczać do innych szkół: Harry do Stonewall, a Dudley do gimnazjum Smeltinga, z czego rodzice byli bardzo dumni. Harry wiązał ze zmianą szkoły pewne nadzieje - nie będzie w niej kuzyna, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie mu w niej lepiej, może nawet uda mu się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić? Harry nie wiedział jeszcze, że jego przyszłość będzie zupełnie różna i lepsza. Pewnego dnia, kilka dni przed jedenastymi urodzinami wuj Vernon kazał przynieść Harry'emu listy. Bardzo się zdziwił gdy przyszedł list do niego. Był zaadresowany bardzo dokładnie, z uwzględnieniem nawet "sypialni" Harry'ego, czyli komórki pod schodami. Niestety, zanim Harry zdołał otworzyć list, został mu on wyrwany przez wuja, który po spojrzeniu na thumb|280pxnadawcę bardzo się wystraszył. Dursleyowie wiedzieli bowiem, że list był z Hogwartu, magicznej szkoły do której Harry miał uczęszczać. Nie chcąc, aby Harry poznał prawdę o sobie postanowili, że nie pokażą mu listu, a brak odpowiedzi z jego strony spowoduje brak dalszego zainteresowania Harrym przez nadawcę. Niestety dla Dursleyów, mylili się. Listy przychodziły codziennie, po kilka lub więcej sztuk, i zapobieganie, aby Harry ich nie przeczytał zaczęło być coraz trudniejsze. Dlatego też gdy pewnego dnia wleciała do domu wielka ilość listów wuj Harry'ego postanowił wyjechać z domu. Ta ucieczka jednak na nic się nie zdała, gdyż dokądkolwiek rodzina się udała, listy i tak docierały. Nawet daleka podróż przez wzburzone morze do starej chaty nie odniosła skutku. Tuż po północy, w 11 urodziny Harry'ego, rodzinę odwiedził olbrzymi człowiek. Był to strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie, Rubeus Hagrid. Wizyta Hagrida Hagrid był wielkim, brodatym człowiekiem, i jak się później dowiadujemy z serii powodem tego był fakt, iż jego mamą była olbrzymka. Przedstawił się i dał Harremu tort urodzinowy. Wręczył Harry'emu także list, dzięki czemu jubilat wreszcie mógł go przeczytać. Hagrid był bardzo zaskoczony, że Harry nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu, i powoli wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Hary dowiedział się prawdy o swoich rodzicach, oraz o tym, że jest czarodziejem. Nie obyło się jednak bez sprzeciwu Dursleyów, którzy odmówili płacenia na szkołę Harry'ego i obrazili jej dyrektora, co bardzo rozłościło gajowego. Ulica Pokątna Rano thumb|Ulica PokątnaRankiem, kiedy Harry się zbudził, myślal, że to tylko sen. Mylił się jednak, ponieważ zobaczył śpiącego Hagrida. Olbrzym kazał mu zapłacić sowie pięć knótów za dostarczenie "Proroka Codziennego" i zapoznał chłopca z czarodziejskom pocztą. Kiedy się zebrali Hagrid poleciał z Harrym na latającym motorze do Londynu, wprost na ulicę Pokątną. Dziurawy Kocioł Hagrid na początku pokazał Harry'emu czarodziejski bar, Dziurawy Kocioł. Kiedy tam wszedł zaponowało milczenie. Hagrid wytłumaczył Harry'emu dlaczego jest taki sławny. Chwilę później już każdy czarodziej chciał podać rękę Chłopcowi-Który-Przeżył. Potter poznał swojego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią profesora Quirrella. Oprócz tego Harry pierwszy raz spotkał późniejszego członka Zakonu Feniksa, Dedalusa Diggle'a oraz czarownicę o imieniu Doris Crockford. Harry poznał także Toma - barmana. Hagrid powiedział Harry'emu dokładną historię śmierci jego rodziców, a także wspomniał o Voldemorcie. Magiczne zakupy thumb|left|kupno różdżkiDużym szokiem dla Harry'ego była wizyta w Banku Gringotta, bowiem pierwszy raz wypłacał magiczne pieniądze. Zobaczył całe sterty monet w swoim skarbcu, Hagrd powiedział mu, że rodzice Lily i James zostawili mu dużo galeonów, sykli i knutów. Dalej Harry i Hagrid poszli wydać pieniądze, które przed chwilą wypłacili. W sklepie z szatami poznał chłopca, którego nie zabardzo polubił. Był to Draco Malfoy. Kiedy już skończyli robić zakupy Harry posiadał cały ekwipunek do Hogwartu: księgi, kociołek cynowy, składniki eliksirów, rękawice ze smoczej skóry oraz sowę śnieżną Hedwigę, którą Hagrid kupił Harry'emu na urodziny. Potter dostał także bilet do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. thumb|245px|Bank GringottaNajważniejszym jednak kupnem była różdżka. Z pośród bardzo wielu typów różdżek, które proponował właściciel sklepu Garrick Ollivander wygrał ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Było to bardzo ciekawe, ponieważ różdżkę o bliźniaczym rdzeniu miał Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany później jako Lord Voldemort. Powiązanie tych różdżek dało w przyszłości Harry'emu wiele okazji do oglądania tego niezwykłego zjawiska np. Priori Incantatem. Jeszcze jedną ciekawą sprawą, było że obie te bliźniaczki miały rdzeń - pióro feniksa. Tym feniksem, który dał pióro był Fawkes, ptak Albusa Dumbledore'a - dyrektora szkoły. Pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie Sam początek thumb|left|248px|Harry pokazuje Ronowi bliznęHarry dotarł na peron 9 i trzy czwarte odwieziony tam przez Dursley'ow, którzy zrobili to tylko dlatego, że musieli w Londynie odciąć Dudley'owi świński ogonek w tamtejszym szpitalu. Potter spóźniłby się na pociąg, gdyby nie zauważył czarodziejów przechodzący na peron. Była to rodzina Weasley. Harry przeszedł przez mur zgodnie ze wskazówkami pulchnej czarownicy, którą była Molly Weasley. Potem wszedł do wolnego przedziału w pociągu Ekspres-Hogwart. Po chwili do tego samego przedziału wszedł Ron Weasley, pierwszoroczniak. Harry szybko zaprzyjaźnil się z Ronem. Ten opowiedział mu o świecie czarodziejów, grze w quidditcha i zbieraniu kart z Czekoladowych Żab. Podczas tej podróży do Hogwartu Harry poznał jeszcze jedną istotną osobę: Hermione Granger, której za bardzo nie polubił. Dziewczyna przyglądała się nieudanej próbie zmienia koloru sierści szczura Parszywka i powiedziała żeby założyli szaty. Ceremonia Przydziału thumb|265px|Ceremonia przydziałuPo przyjeździe pociągu na stację w Hogsmeade, uczniowie zaczynający pierwszy rok nauki zostali zabrani przez Hagrida nad jezioro, przez które przeprawiali się łódkami. W sali wejściowej zamku pierwszorocznych wita profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Zapoznaje ich z domami, do których zostaną przydzieleni. Chwilę później udają się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie ma miejsce Ceremonia przydziału. Harry, podobnie jathumb|left|Harry'ego zabolała blizna podczas popatrzenia na Snapek Ron i Hermiona, zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Tiara Przydziału, uważając, że Harry posiada cechy, które pozwoliłyby przydzielić go do każdego z domów, stwierdza, że chłopak powinien trafić do Slytherinu. Jednak, na prośbę Harry'ego rezygnuje z tej decyzji i przydziela chłopca do Gryffindoru - domu, w którym byli też jego rodzice. Po ceremonii odbyła się wiesiada podczas której Harry pierwszy raz najadł się do syta. Dyrektor zabronił uczniom wchodzić na trzecie piętro oraz do Zakazanego Lasu. Edukacja Następnego dnia rozpoczyna się już poważna nathumb|Harry Potter się uczyuka. Harry uczy się zaklęć, transmutacji, obrony przed czarną magią, eliksirów, zielarstwa, a nawet latania na miotle. Podczas pierwszych zajęć z tego ostatniego przedmiotu, Harry, sprowokowany przez Malfoya, łamie wyraźny zakaz prof. Rolandy Hooch i wsiada na miotłę. Potter, łapiąc przypominajkę Neville'a Longbottoma, wykazuje się zdolnościami, które zrobiły wrażenie na prof. McGonagall. Surowa nauczycielka nie karze Harry'ego za ten wybryk, lecz zapewnia Potterowi miejsce w drużynie Gryffindoru na pozycji szukającego. Już na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów profesor Severus Snape faworyzował Ślizgonów i pozbawił Gryffindoru 5 punktów, za złe odpowiedzi Harrego. Po paru dniach edukacji Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville uciekając przed woźnym weszli na zakazane trzecie piętro gdzie spotkali trójgłowego psa pilnującego klapy w podłodze. Noc Duchów Harry i Ron nie przepathumb|left|Walka z trollemdają zbytnio za Hermioną, gdyż uważają ją za osobę zarozumiałą. Wszystko jednak ulega zmianie, gdy w Noc Duchów wesołe obchody psuje paniczny krzyk Quirrella, że w zamku jest troll. Nastąpiła szybka ewakuacja ludzi z Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie widzieli jak wielki potwór zmierza do łazienki dziewcząt. Harry i Ron przypomnieli sobie, że Hermiona jest w łazience i płacze, z powodu, że nikt jej nie lubi. Szybko popędzili do łazienki. Troll już tam był. Dwaj pierwszoroczniacy podjęli bezmyślną walkę w potworem. Harry wsadził różdżkę w nozdrza trolla, ale oficjalnie walkę zakończył Ron, któremu udało się poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie Wingardium Levithumb|257pxosa. W ten sposób wyrwał maczugę z ręki olbrzyma i zwalił ją na jego łeb. Troll padł ogłuszony. Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu wpadła Minerwa McGonagall z grupką nauczycieli. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni co zrobili jedenastolatkowie. Hermiona wzięła całą winę na siebie. Powiedziała, że przyszła do trolla, bo myślała, że sama go pokona, ale uratowali ją chłopcy. Cała ta przygoda była bardzo ważna, ponieważ potem uczniowie stali się największymi przyjaciółmi. Hermiona sprawdzała i odrabiała prace domowe Harry'ego i Rona. Po prostu zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha thumb|left|326pxHarry bardzo stresował się swoim pierwszym meczem quidditcha. Miał najlepszą miotłę, jaką dotychczas wyprodukowano, Nimbusa 2000. Potter bardzo dobrze radził sobie w swoim debiucie w reprezentacji Gryffindoru. W pewnym momencie lotu miotła Harry'ego zaczęła sama wyrabiać dziwne rzeczy, takie, że uczeń nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. Chwilę później już cały stadion patrzył uważnie na akrobacje Harry'ego. Hermiona zobaczyła, że miotłę czaruje nauczyciel eliksirów Severus Snape. Podbiegła do niego szybko i po kryjomu pthumb|Harry łapie zniczaodpaliła mu szatę zaklęciem Lacarnum Inflamarae. Snape zaczął się miotać i miotła Harry'ego wróciła do normalnego funkcjonowania. Okazało się, że zaklęcia rzucał Slatero Quirrell, a Severus Snape chcąc uratować Harry'ego szeptał przeciwzaklęcia. Potrzebny był kontakt wzrokowy, a zły nauczyciel stracił go, kiedy Snape zaczął się miotać. Dalej Potter chcąc dosięgnąć znicza upadł z miotły. Nic się nie stało, a znicz jak się okazało spoczywał prawie połknięty przez Harry'ego. Tak więc Gryffindor wygrał ze Ślizgonami, a Harry miał bardzo spektakularny debiut w grze quidditcha. Peleryna niewidka thumb|left|Harry pod peleryną niewidką a obok Ron Weasley.Na Boże Narodzenie Harry otrzymał anonimowy prezent, w którym znajduje się Peleryna-niewidka, należąca, jak wynika z dołączonej kartki, do jego ojca. Przysłał mu ją Albus Dumbledore. Peleryna sprawiała że po założeniu jej Harry stawał się niewidzialny. Prezent ten, jak się potem okazaje był trzecim Insygnium Śmierci. Peleryna - niewidka pierwotnie należała do Ignotusa Peverella. Stąd wiemy, że Harry spokrewniony jest z rodziną Peverell, a jednocześnie z Salazarem Slytherinem i samym Voldemortem. Ain Eingarp thumb|251px|Ain eingarpHarry, Ron i Hermiona dowiadzieli się prawdy o dającym nieśmiertelność Kamieniu Filozoficznym i o jego stworzycielu Nicolasie Flamelu. Szukając informacji Harry zagłębił się w dział ksiąg zakazanych. Użył peleryny - niewidki. Wiedział jednak, że Filch i nauczyciele przebywający wtedy w środku już podejrzewali, że ktoś tu jest. Kiedy Filch prawie go przyłapał Potter uciekł do pierwszych lepszych drzwi. Znalazł tam tajemnicze zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Harry spojrzał w lustro. Zobaczył tam swoich rodziców uśmiechających się do niego. Odtąd przychodził tam co noc by się z nimi widzieć. Raz przyprowadził tam nawet Rona, ale ten zobaczył w odbiciu lustrzanym siebie trzymającego Puchar Quidditcha. Harry zrozumiał, że to lustro pokazuje marzenia. Z passą przychodzenia Potter pożegnał się, gdy Albus Dumbledore powiedział mu, że złe jest wracanie do przeszłości, lepiej żyć teraźniejszością. Przygoda z Norbertem thumb|left|310pxHarry, Ron i Hermiona podczas jednej z wizyt u Hagrida odkryli, że ma on norweskiego smoka kolczastego. W dodatku wygrał go w karty od nieznajomego. Po długich rozmowach z triem Rubeus został namówiony, aby wysłać smoka do rumuńskiej hodowli w Rumunii. Pracował tam Charlie Weasley - brat Rona. W dzień przed misją Norbert ugryzł Rona tak, że dłoń spuchła i nie mógł iść. Trzeba było dostarczyć smoka na najwyższą Wieżę Astronomiczną. Tam ją mieli odebrać kumple Charliego. Harry i Hermiona pod peleryną niewidką zakradli się do wyznaczonego miejsca. Trio zapomniało wziąść peleryny i zostali nakryci razem z Draco Malfoy'em, który podpatrywał smoka i wiedział o całej sprawie. Dlatego chciał oficjalnie nakryć trio, a sam został nakryty. Okazało się, że również Neville został ukarany, dlatego że włóczył się po zamku znów nie znając hasła. Zakazany Las thumb|292pxMinerwa McGonagall wymierzyła dla uczniów straszliwą karę: odjęła pięćdziesiąt punktów za osobę od domu, który był zamieszkiwany przez winowajców. Posłała ich także na areszt do Zakazanego Lasu. Mieli z Hagridem szukać zmarłego jednorożca. Podzielili się na grupy: pierwsza Hagrid, Harry i Hermiona oraz druga Neville, Draco i Kieł. Malfoy dokuczał Longbottomowi, dlatego Neville doszedl do Hagrida, a przy Malfoyu musiał być Harry - jego wróg. Potter i Draco doszli do miejsca, gdzie zobaczyli ciało jednorożca i osobę pijącą jego krew. Malfoy tchórzliwie uciekł. Tą sobą okazał się Slatero Quirrell, odwrocony tyłem, tak aby Voldemort mógł wypić trochę tej życiodajnej krwi. Harry'ego uratował centaur Firenzo, przepędzając czarnoksiężnika. Kamień Filozoficzny thumb|leftPod koniec roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona domyślali się, że Severus Snape chce ukraść dla Voldemorta Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy Hagrid wygadał się z sekretu jak ujarznić Puszka - trójgłowego psa trio od razu popędziło na trzecie piętro. Zatrzymał ich Neville Longbottom, który uważał, że Gryffindor stracił już i tak za wiele punktów. Hermiona zmuszona została do użycia Zaklęcia Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Gdy juz dotarli, zobaczyli harfę, która sama gra, weszli przez klapę w podłodze. Trójka przyjaciół wiedziała, że każdy nauczyciel dorzucił coś od siebie. Zadania Zadaniem pierwszym były Diabelskie Sidła, Hermiona uważała na lekcjach zielarstwa i dlatego wiedziała, że należy pokonać roślinę wyczarowując światło. thumb|338px|Partia szachówDrugie zadanie polegało na tym, aby siąść na miotłę, i złapać odpowiedni klucz, wśród wielu, które tam latały. Klucz ten miał posłużyć do otworzenia kolejnych drzwi. Zadania podjął się Harry i po krótkim czasie całe trio było już w następnej sali. Tam znajdowała się wielka szachownica. Ron świetnie rozegrał partie tej gry. Harry, Ron, Hermiona mieli zastępować figury szachowe. Ron doprowadził do matu poświęcając się. Dalej Harry i Hermiona pobiegli bez niego. Minęli zabitego trolla. W następnym wyzwaniu chodziło o logikę. Po krótkim pomyśleniu Hermiona rozwiązała zagadkę. Eliksiru starczyło tylko na jedna osobę. Był nią Harry. Uratowanie kamienia thumb|left|292px|Harry z kamieniem filozoficznymNastępnie Harry stoczył walkę z Slatero Quirrelem i jego drugą twarzą - Voldemortem. Harry znalazł zwierciadło Ain Eingarp. Pomyślał, że bardzo chce mieć Kamień Filozoficzny, ale nie dlatego, żeby być nieśmiertelny, tylko dlatego, że chciał uchronić go przed siłami zła. Harry znalazł kamień w kieszeni. Voldemort wyczuł, że Potter wciąż kłamie. Kiedy Quirrell miał już udusić Harry'ego, ten dotknął jego twarzy. Potem popatrzył jak Slatero dosłownie się rozpada. Miał ten przywilej z powodu, że ochrona Lily jeszcze działała, ale po tym wydarzeniu zanikła. Zakończenie roku szkolnego Harry obudził się w szpitalu, obok sterty słodyczy i obok Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ten wyjaśnił mu, że Nicolas Flamel i jego żona umrą itd. Przyjaciele powitali Harry'ego bardzo serdecznie. Dumbledore nagrodził punktami kilku uczniów Gryffindoru: *Harry Potter +60 punktów, za heroiczną walkę *Hermiona Granger +50 punktów, za rozwiązywanie zagadek *Ronald Weasley +50 punktów, za pięknie rozegraną partię szachów *Neville Longbottom +10 punktów, za przyjacielską postawę W ten sposób Gryffindor przesunął się z ostatniego miejsca na pierwsze i wygrał Puchar Domów. Drugi rok Wizyta Zgredka Ten rok zaczął się dla Harry'ego źle i było coraz gorzej. U Durslethumb|243px|Zgredek lewitujący torty'ów żyło mu się jak zwykle fatalnie. Nie dostawał żadnych listów od przyjaciół: Rona, Hermiony ani od Hagrida. Nie miał też żadnej łączności ze światem czarów, nie mógł wypuszczać Hedwigi z klatki. Oprócz tego pewnego dnia zdarzył się pewien wypadek. Vernon Dursley - wuj Harry'ego wrócił z pracy bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ mógł doprowadzić do bardzo dużej sprzedaży świdrów ze swojej fabryki Panu Masonowi. Miał on przyjść do Dursley'ów wraz z żona i to przedyskutować. Vernon postarał się, żeby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Dudley miał odbierać gościom płaszcze, Petunia ugotowała świetne potrawy itd. Harry zawsze wykonywał takie samo zadanie - udawał, że go nie ma. Jednak własnie w tthumb|left|284pxen dzień, w którym przychodzili Masonowi, do pokoju Harry'ego wszedł nieoczekowany gość - skrzat domowy Zgredek. Był on skrzatem Malfoy'ów. Powiedział Harry'emu, że spiskują (nie odpowiedział na pytanie kto spiskuje?). Radził chłopakowi, aby ten nie wracał do Hogwartu na drugi rok. Zgredek myślał, że jak przechwyci całą korespondencję Harry'ego to ten pomyśli, że nikt się nim nie przejmuje i nie powróci do Hogwartu. Harry nawet przez chwilę się nie zawahał jaką podjąć dezyzję, wiadome było, że wraca do szkoły. Zgredek robił dużo hałasu, przy swojej wizycie, co chwila karał się za to, że coś źle powiedział albo miał wybuchy płaczu. Jednak jak Harry powiedział definytywnie, że nie opuści Hogwartu, ten poszedł na dół i używając zaklęcia lewitującego spuścił na panią Mason leguminę . Rodzina ze wściekłością wyszła, a Vernon Dursley kipiał z gniewu.Zamontował kraty w pokoju Harry'ego. Na dodatek złego, Harry dostał list z ostrzeżeniem, że jeśli jeszcze raz użyje czarów, to będzie wydalony z Hogwartu. Znów w magicznym świecie thumb|left|Harry potter i Gilderoy Lockhart w Esach i FloresachKtórejś nocy na Prive Drive przyleciał latający samochód ford anglia Artura Weasley'a. W środku auta byli bliźniacy Fred i George oraz Ron. Oni wyrywali kraty, a Harry się pakował. Wrzucal do kufra wszystko w nieładzie. Dursley'owie obudzili się i już dobiegli, ale Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył odleciał do Nory. W domu Weasley'ów Harry był pierwszy raz, Molly nakrzyczała na synów, że polecieli po Harry'ego i nie uznawała takich argumentów jak np. ,że Harry tam cierpiał. Lecz naturalnie bardzo się cieszyła z wizyty Harry'ego, ale wolałaby by w innych okolicznościach. Po pewnym czasie Molly, Artur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy oraz Harry wybrali się na Ulicę Pokątną w celu zrobienia zakupów do Hogwartu. Harry używał pierwszy raz proszka Fiuu i dlatego wylądował na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Wszedł do sklepu Borgin i Burkes, a tam podsłuchał ciekawą rozmowy Lucjusza z Borginem, w której ojciec Malfoy'a mowił, że chce sprzedać sklepowi różne przedmioty czarnomagiczne. Kiedy Harry przy pomocy Hagrida znalazł się znów na Pokątnej przywitał się z Hermioną. Następnie znalazł się niespodziewanie na okładce Proroka Codziennego z Gilderoy'em Lockhartem. Gwiazdor podpisał mu też egzemplarz Moje magiczne ja - autobiografii Gilderoya. Lockhart bowiem został nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią w magicznej szkole. W księgarni Esy i Floresy doszło do jeszce jednego ciekawego wydarzenia - bójki Artura Weasleya z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Motywem była kłótnia pod tytułem co tak naprawdę hańbi czarodzieja. Molly była później bardzo zła na męża, że wszedl w taką prymitywna, mugolską walkę. Podróż do Hogwartu thumb|257px|Przejażdżka do HogwartuCała rodzina Weasley weszła przez barierkę między peronami 9 i 10. Harry i Ron właśnie mieli startować, ale zamiast przejść na magiczny peron, oni osunęli się po ścianie czując ból w różnych częściach ciała. Ron spostrzegł, że zegary wybiły godzinę 11.00. Pociąg odjechał. Ron spostrzegł jeszcze jedną rzecz - stojący obok nich latający samochód ford anglia. Chłopcy wsiedli do auta i odlecieli - zanim włączyli niewidzialność kilka mugoli ich zobaczyło. Po bardzo nieudanym locie i lądowaniu Ron i Harry dotarli do Hogwartu. Lądowali bowiem na Wierzbie Bijącej, która zniszczyła np. różdżkę Rona. Ford Anglia pojechał sobie do Zakazanego Lasu, o dziwo dla chłopaków nie wyrzucono ich za występek. Jak się później okazało całe zajście było wyłączną winą skrzata domowego Zgredka. Komnata Tajemnic daje się we znaki thumb|left|Napis na ścianieWbrew woli Harry'ego stał się ulubieńcem Gilderoya Lockharta, który często udzielał mu mądrych rad o popularności. Życie Pottera było znów normalne. Chodził do Hogwartu. Znów spotkał się z kolegami. Jednak stało się dużo niepokojących, wręcz siejących grozą wydarzeń. Harry słyszał bardzo dziwne odgłosy, gdy przechodził korytarzami szkoły. Potter wybrał się wraz z Ronem i Hermioną na przyjęcie z okazji 500 rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka na jego własne zaproszenie. Było to akurat w Halloween, trio wymknęło się po jakimś czasie nie mogąc znieść już głodu, i fatalnej atmosfery przyjęcia. Kiedy przechodzili jednym z korytarzy zobaczyli spetryfikowaną kotkę Panią Norris, a na ścianie złowieszczy napis KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA - STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA. Na nieszczęście dla Harry'ego Pottera akurat wtedy, gdy stał obok napisu i nie dającej oznak życia kotce przyszedł woźny Filch, personel Hogwartu i sporo uczniów. Filch myślał, że to Harry zabił jego kotkę. Dumbledore wyjaśnił zdenerwowanemu pracownikowi, że Potter jest niewinny w tej sprawie. Druga próba Zgredka Zgredek bardzo chciał, żeby Harry opuścił Hogwart, dlatego zrobił tłuczka, który w meczu quidditcha leciał tylko za szukającym Gryfonów, czyli Harrym Potterem. Na koniec dramatycznej walki z piłką zawodnik łapie znicza, ale tłuczek trafia go w rękę. Gilderoy Lockhart zamiast skierować ucznia do pielęgniarki i nie zważając, że ten uczeń też by wolał iść do skrzydła szpitalnego rzucił zaklęcie, które usunęło wszystkie kości w ręce. Dlatego Harry musiał przeżyć bolesna noc, pijąc Szkiele-Wzro. Tymczasem z wizytą wpadł z Zgredek i wyjaśnił Harry'emu, że on stoi za tłuczkiem, za barierką i wspomniał przez przypadek, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta już 50 lat temu. Następnie przyniesiono spetryfikowanego Colina Creevey'a. Klub Pojedynków i jego następstwa thumb|254px|Klub PojedynkówTymczasem Gilderoy Lockhart otworzył w szkole Klub Pojedynków, w którym uczniowie mieli uczyć się jak walczyć z ciemnymi mocami na specjalnych zajęciach. Lockhart i Severus Snape (wspólnik założyciela) podzielili uczniów na pary. Na nieszczęście Harry'emu trafił się Draco Malfoy. Pojedynek był bardzo interesujący. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki Malfoy nie użył zaklęcia Serpensortia. Pojawil się wąż. Sunąl w stronę przerażonego Justina Finch-Fletchleya. Harry odezwał się do węża, w nieznanym mu języku, chciał powiedzieć węówi, aby przestał, ale syczenie wydało się, jakby Harry napuszczał bestie na Justina, Harry odkrył, że jest wężousty, a cała szkoła myślała, że Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina, ponieważ wężoustność była jego cechą charakterystyczną. Uczniowie jeszcze bardziej byli przekonani własnego zdania, gdy zobaczono Harry'ego akurat przy spetryfikowanych Justinie Finch-Fletchleyu i Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku. Jaka potęga mogła mogła chcieć zabić ducha, który i tak jest przecież martwy. Szukanie winnego thumb|left|Hermiona ważąca [[Eliksir Wielosokowy w łazience Jęczącej Marty.]]Trio typowało jednego winnego - Dracona Malfoy'a. Żeby mieć pewność Hermiona uważyła eliksir Wielosokowy. Zdobyli włosy Milicenty Bulstrode, Gregorego Goyle'a i Vincenta Crabbe'a. Po godzinie działania trio wiedziało już, że to nie Malfoy jest diedzicem Slytherina. Zaistniała przykra niespodzianka. Hermiona nie wyruszyła z chłopakami, ponieważ zamiast włos Bulstrode, wypiła eliksir z włosem jej kota. Harry podczas jednej z wizyt w damskiej toalecie dostał od Jęczącej Marty dziennik, który rzuciła w nią jakaś dziewczyna. Była to Ginny Weasley, którą opętał Voldemort. Potter wziął książęczkę. Dzięki niej dowiedział się, że o otworzenie komnaty 50 lat temu oskarżono Hagrida. Odwołano mecz Gryffindoru z Hufflepuffem z powodu dwóch nastthumb|216px|Harry trzyma dziennikępnych napaści na Penelopę Clearwater i Hermionę Granger. Z powodu spetryfikowania najlepszej przyjaciółki Harry'ego cała szkoła stwierdzila, że Potter nie mógł być odpowiedzialny za napaście. Ron i Harry idą do Hagrida spytać się, czy to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic 50 lat temu. Rubeus wyjaśnił, że to kłamstwo, ale chłopcy szybko schowali się pod pelerynę niewidkę, ponieważ ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Był to Korneliusz Knot w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a i Lucjusza Malfoya. Wzięli Hagrida do Azkabanu, a Dumbledore'a zawiesili w wykonywaniu zawodu dyrektora Hogwartu. Aragog thumb|left|276px|AragogHagrid powiedział, żeby Harry i Ron szli za pająkami. Tak zrobili i na końcu dróżki spotkali akromantule - Aragoga. Był to wielki przyjaciel Hagrida. Potwierdził, że on nigdy nie otworzył komnaty. Aragog też powiedział, że nie pozwala jeść Hagrida swoim dzieciom, ale czemu ma im zabraniać jeść świeże mięso, jeśli samo przychodzi do jego nory. Tak więc przyjaciele uszli z życiem tylko dlatego, że pojawił się ford anglia. Samochód uratował chłopców. Wyjechał z Zakazanego Lasu, wyrzucil Harry'ego i Rona i odjechał znów w nieprzebyte puszcze i straszliwe knieje. Groza pokonana thumb|Pani Pomfrey obok spetryfikowanej HermionyGinny ukradła dziennik Toma Riddle’a Harry’emu, ponieważ on go zabrał. Widać było, że z powodu opętania przez Voldemorta jest bardzo przygnębiona i zamknięta w sobie. Oprócz tego Weasley’ówna chciała wyjawić swój sekret Harry’emu i Ronowi, ale tego nie zrobiła, ponieważ nadszedł Percy. Harry i Ron odwiedzili pewnego dnia Hermionę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Odkryli, że w jej ręce jest pognieciona kartka, z informacją o Bazyliszku. Musiała go badać chwilę przed spetryfikowaniem. Granger szła w lusterkiem. „''Colin zobaczył go w wizjerze swojego aparatu. Bazyliszek spalił film w kamerze, ale Colin został tylko spetryfikowany. Justyn... Justyn musiał zobaczyć bazyliszka przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka! Nick przyjął najgorsze uderzenie morderczego spojrzenia, ale nie mógł umrzeć po raz drugi... A przy Hermionie i tej Krukonce znaleziono lusterko. Hermiona dopiero co odkryła, że ten potwór to bazyliszek. Założę się, o co chcesz, że ostrzegła pierwszą osobę, którą spotkała, żeby zanim minie róg korytarza, obejrzała dalszą drogę w lusterku. (...) Pani Norris zobaczyła tylko odbicie w kałuży...” —Harry rozprawia o spetryfikowanych Ten cytat wyjaśnia w jaki sposób bazyliszek atakował i jak do tego Harry doszedł. thumb|left|296px|Harry otwiera Komnatę TajemnicPewnego dnia na ścianie jednego z korytarzy pojawił się, napis o tym, że dziewczyna została zabrana do Komnaty Tajemnic. Tą niewiastą okazała się Ginny Weasley, która była siostrą Rona. Brat bardzo się denerwował i nalegał na jej uratowanie. Dwójka poszła do Gilderoy’a Lockharta, który wciąż mówił, że dobrze wie, gdzie znajduje się Komnata Tajemnic. Jednak zastali nauczyciela pakującego się, ponieważ personel rzucił mu to samo wyzwanie. Harry’emu przyszedł pewien pomysł do głowy. Spytał się Jęczącej Marcie jak thumb|211px|Harry w Komnacie Tajemnicumarła. Okazało się, że zabił ją Bazyliszek 50 lat temu, potwór wyszedł z łazienki. Potter przypatrzył się kranom z łazience – były w kształcie węża, wtedy odezwał się mową – sykiem, straszną mową, mową wężów. Umywalki się rozłączyły, utworzyło się przejście. Harry i Ron na początek pchnęli w nie Lockharta, potem sami weszli. Parszywy nauczyciel zdradził, że zawsze przypisywał sobie zasługi innych czarodziei rzucając na nich zaklęcie Obliviate. W wejściu do komnaty Gilderoy, chciał wykasować pamięć chłopcom, ale mu się to nie udało, bo celował różdżką Rona, która wszystkie zaklęcia odbijała. Sam stracił zupełnie zmysły. Ron został, thumb|left|214px|Fawkes oślepia Bazyliszkaaby zaopiekować się jego byłym profesorem, a tym czasem Harry poszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic. Spotkał się oko w oko z Tomem Riddle’m. Ten powiedział mu, że jest młodym Voldemortem i, że dziewczyny nie można odratować. Harry musiał potem stoczyć walkę z Bazyliszkiem. Następnie przybył prezent od Dumbledore’a – Fawkes trzymający Tiarę Przydziału. Feniks na pozór był bezbronny wobec thumb|Harry i Ginny w Komnacie Tajemnicbazyliszka, ale zdołał go oślepić, co odebrało mu moc zabijania wzrokiem. Harry do ostatecznej bitwy użył Miecza Gryffindora, który wyciągnął z Tiary Przydziału. Przebił nim paszczę potwora. Bazyliszek stał się martwy. Potem Potter wziął kieł bazyliszka i dźgnął go w dziennik. Zabiło to wspomnienie Toma Marvolo Riddle’a. Harry nie wiedział wtedy, że zniszczył pierwszego horkruksa Voldemorta. Ginny Weasley ożywiła się. Trzymając się Fawkesa Ginny, Harry, Ron i Gilderoy wylecieli do łazienki. Uratowanie Zgredka Zgredek sthumb|left|272pxłużył okrutnym czarodziejom – Malfoy’om. Harry oddając dziennik Lucjuszowi Malfoy’owi – głowie rodziny, śmierciożercy. Nie podobało mu się, że ów dziennik jest zniszczony. Harry dał ten przedmiot panu Malfoy’owi. Bylon świeżo po awanturze, ponieważ uważał, że Dumbledore przybył nieproszony. Oprócz tego rzucił dziennik Zgredkowi, a z książeczki wypadla skarpetka. Podstępem włożył ją tam Harry i uwolnił Zgredka. Ten oświadczył, że będzie służyć panu Potterowi i zaczął pracować w kuchni Hogwartu, a Albus Dumbledore nawet mu za to płacił, co inne skrzaty uważały za hańbę. Trzeci rok Nadmuchanie ciotki Marge thumb|left|235px|Ciotka Marge odlatujeLatem 1993 roku do Dursley'ów miała przyjechać ciotka Marge. Nie wiedziała ona o zdolnościach magicznych jakie posiadał chłopiec. Myślała ona, że Harry jest w jakimś ośrodku dla psychopatów. Vernon obiecał Potterowi, że jeśli będzie się pilnował i nic złego nie zrobi przy ciotce, to dostanie zgodę na wyjazdy do Hogsmeade. W ostatni wieczór pobytu ciotka Marge rodzina Dursley'ów przygotowała ucztę. Podczas niej zaczęła mówić o Potterach, stwierdzała, że James i Lily to byli alkoholicy i wypowiedziała wiele innych obelg na ich temat. Harry mimo woli, rzucił zaklęcie, które nadmuchało ciotkę jak balon. Marge wyleciała z domu i poleciała w powietrze. Potter uciekł z domu zaraz po tym incydencie. Szybko spakował swoje rzeczy. Mocno się wystraszył, gdy zobaczył wielkiego czarnego psa, którym okazał się Syriusz Black. Jednak młody Potter o tym jeszce nie wiedział i wciąż myślał, że to Ponurak. Nadjechał Błędny Rycerz, tam Harry dowiedział się o ucieczce Blacka z Azkabanu. Zamieszkanie w Dziurawym Kotle thumb|230px|Harry wsiada do Błędnego RycerzaHarry pojechał magicznym autobusem - Błędnym rycerzem, aż do Londynu. Zamieszkał w Dziurawym Kotle. Po drodze spotkał Korneliusza Knota, Ministra Magii. Ten w ogóle nie zaragował na użycie przez Harry'ego magii. Dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Potterowi dobrze żyło się na Ulicy Pokątnej - kupił sobie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do Hogwartu, oglądał wystawy sklepowe. Bardzo lubił przebywać w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, gdzie odrabiał trudne zadania z historii magii, okazało się, że lodziarz bardzo dużo wie o głównym temacie, który potrzebował Harry - o paleniu czarownic. W przerwach od robienia zadań Harry dostawał darmowe lody, które bardzo mu smakowały. Pewnego dnia przyjechali Weasleyowie, aby zrobić zakupy. Wynajęli pokój na Ulicy Pokątnej. Harry podsłuchał rozmowę Artura i Molly, z której jasno wynikało, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Akabanu, aby dopaść niego. Na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte Artur Weasley przestrzega Harry'ego przed szukaniem Syriusza ponieważ zbieg jest bardzo groźny. W pociągu - przygoda z dementorem thumb|left|186px|Harry chwilę po ataku dementoraW pociągu do Hogwartu, Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiali o najróżniejszych sprawach także o Syriuszu Blacku. Z powodu, że nigdzie nie było wolnych miejsc usiedli bok śpiącego profesora Remusa Lupina jak przeczytali na jego walizkach. Nigdy jeszcze nie widzieli, aby nauczyciel tak jeździł do Hogwartu. W pewnym momencie pociąg zatrzymał się, jednak uczniowie jeszcze nie wysiadali. Okazało się, że to dementorzy przeszukują ekspres. Czarna postać z kapturem na wszystkich źle wpływała, ale Harry zemdlał i mamrotał przez sen. Byłoby gorzej gdyby profesor Lupin nie obudził się i wyczarował Patronusa. Wydarzenie to sprawiło, że złośliwi Ślizgoni z Malfoy'em na czele naśmiewali się z niego okropnie. Edukacja thumb|223px|Wybrana lekcja wróżbiarstwa - kryształowa kulaHarry jako, że był w trzeciej klasie mógł wybrać sobie przedmioty, których będzie się uczyć. A więc Potter wraz z Ronem uczęszczali na wróżbiarstwo i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Hermiona wybrała wszystkie możliwe przedmioty, czyli dodatkowo numerologię, mugoloznalstwo oraz starożytne runy. Całe trio niezbyt lubiło wrózbiarstwo, Trelawney kazała uczniom wróżyć z fusów, co było dla nich denerwujące. Oprócz tego musieli od pewnego czasu prowadzić senniki, w którym opisywali swoje sny. Sybilla lubiła przepowiadać uczniom śmierć. Tym razem padło na Harry'ego. Myślała, że Potter ma w filiżance układającego się z fusów ponuraka. W rzeczywistości był to pies, w którego zamieniał się Syriusz Black. Nauczycielka na początku roku zapowiedziała, że ktoś odejdzie w kwietniu z tych zajęć. Tak też się stało - rozwścieczona Hermiona wybiegła z Wieży Astronomicznej nie kontynując tego przedmiotu. Harry i Ron mieli sprawdzony sposób pisania co ich czeka - po prostu wymyślai jak najgorsze rzeczy na pergaminie, a potem wręczali go profesorce, a ta ich jeszce chwaliła. Nie było efektu w gapieniu się do Kryształowej Kuli. thumb|left|Harry i HardodziobWszyscy bardzo lubili obronę przed czarna magią i jej nauczyciela Remusa Lupina. Prowadził on bardzo ciekawe lekcje. Pokazywał uczniom druzgotki, czerwone kapturki, zwodniki itd. Kiedyś nawet studenci mieli do czynienia z boginem. Musieli go pokonać zaklęciem Ridduculus. Boginem Harry'ego był dementor. Lupin zrobił badzo dużą rzecz dla Pottera. Spotykał się z nim często, aby nauczyć go zaklęcia Patronusa. Trenowali na boginie. Nie zawsze wychodziło, ale z czasem Harry się nauczył tego bardzo zaawansowanego zaklęcia, które mu się potem bardzo przydało. Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Był to przedmiot, który prowadził Rubeus Hagrid. Uczniowie mieli złe przeczucia już wtedy, gdy nauczyciel kazał im kupić Potworna Księgę Potworów. Niestety dla Hagrida istniał taki ktoś jak Draco Malfoy. Podczas pierwszej lekcji Rubeus chciał pokazać coś fajnego. Wprowadził hipogryfa. Na tym zwierzęciu gotowy był polecieć tylko Harry. Było mu bardzo dobrze. Lecz zaczęło się piekło kiedy wylądował. Draco Malfoy stwierdziłthumb|320px|Harry rozmawia z Lupinem, że musi być ziwerzak łagodniutki i rozwścieczyl Hardodzioba. Ten rzucił się na Malfoy'a ostatecznie prawie nic mu nie robiąc. Malfoy zaczął udawać, że bardzo go boli. Skierował protest do Ministerstwa Magii za pośrednictwem swojego ojca Lucjusza. Hagrid musiał iść potem na przesłuchanie w sprawie Hardodzioba. Lekcje przedmiotu opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami zaczęły być bardzo nudne - karmili tylko gumochłony, a Rubeus był bardzo załamany. Dla Harry'ego dużym ciosem było to, żę nie dostał zgody na wyjazd do Hogsmeade, dlatego kiedy nadszedł pierwszy wyjazd miał ponury nastrój i tylko plątal się po zamku. Syriusz Black atakuje Pewnej nocy, Syriusz jako pies wchodzi do Hogwartu. Nie znał hasła, więc próbował inaczej włamać się do dormitorium Gryffindoru. Przestraszona Gruba Dama uciekla na inny obraz, ale nie powróciła na stanowisko. Miejsce uciekinierki zajął odważny i mężny Sir Cadogan. Mecz quidditcha Nastał dzień pierwszego w sezonie meczu quidditcha Gryffindor - Slytherin. Jednak tak się nie stało. Zagrali z Puchonami, ponieważ szukający Ślizgonów Draco Malfoy miał kontuzje. Na stadiom weszli dementorzy. Harry pod ich wpływem spadł z miotły, słysząc głos umierającej matki. Potter trafia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tym zcasem Albus Dumbledore bardzo zły na dementorów przegania je z zamku. Jak opisują świadkowie nie widzieli go nigdy bardziej zdenerwowanego. Nimbus 2000 - miotła Harry'ego została zaniesiona przez wiatr, do Wierzby Bijącej, która roztrzaskała ją na strzępy. Mapa Huncwotów i przykra wiadomość thumb|left|207px|Mapa HuncwotówFred i George ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów przedstawiającą dokładny plan Hogwartu. Dzięki niej można było sprawdzić gdzie kto jest oraz zlokalizować tajne przejścia. Korzystając z tej okazji Harry wymyka się nielegalnie do Hogsmeade pod peleryną niewidką jednym z tajnych przejść. Będąc w Trzech Miotłach razem z Ronem i Hermioną dowiaduje się, że Syriusz Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym i zdradził jego rodziców. Jeszcze jedna przykra wiadomość Hagrid dostał list, w którym było napisane, że ponosi pełną odpowiedzialność za atak hipogrfa na bezbronnego chłopaka Dracona Malfoya. Rubeus musiał się stawić w Ministerstwie Magii na przesłuchaniu w tej sprawie. Błyskawica thumb|220px|Harry otrzymuje BłyskawicęW Boże Narodzenie Harry dostał wspaniały prezent - najlepszą miotłę świata - Błyskawicę. Była to miotła bardzo szybka i bardzo dobra. Zaniepokoiło to Hermionę i wezwała profesor Minerwę McGonagall. Ta wzięła cudo ze sobą, by grono pedagogiczne zbadało ją, czy nie ma jakiś czarnoksięzkich mocy w sobie. Myślała, że miotłę przysłał Syriusz Black. Miała rację, ale została jednak przysłana w dobrych intencjach. Personel nic złego nie zobaczył i oddał Harry'emu jego własność. Oliver Wood, gdy dowiedział się o tym fakcie wręcz skakał ze szczęścia mówiąc że wygrają wszystkie macze. Konflikt między Ronem a Hermioną thumb|left|224px|Trio na trzecim rokuRon znajduje na prześcieradle krew Parszywka i domyśla się, że kot Hermiony Krzywołap zjadł biednego szczura. Obraża się na Hermionę dlatego, że tak obojętnie podeszła do tej sprawy. Parszywek po prostu uciekł. Harry bardzo nie lubił takich sytuacji, ponieważ mógł jedynie rozmawiać z nimi obojga nie równocześie, lecz osobno. Wygłup Malfoya W meczu z Krukonami Harry zauważa trzech dementorów. Bez trudu rzuca zaklęcie Patronusa, którego nauczył go Remus Lupin. Łapie znicza i Gryffindor wygrywa. Okazało się, że to wcale nie byli prawdziwi dementorzy, tylko przebrani Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle.Minerwa McGonagall była na nich taka zła, że odjęła Slytherinowi łącznie 150 punktów oraz szybko dała im szlaban. Znów Syriusz Black Syriuz Black ukradł Neville'owi Lonthumb|290pxgbottomowi kartkę z hasłami do potretu Sir Cadogana na nadchodzące dni, ponieważ nowy strażnik wieży codziennie je zmieniał. Wszedł do dormitorium Gryfonów. Potem zaatakował Rona Weasley'a. Wszyscy myśleli, iż Syriusz pomylił się w łóżkach, a potem zbiegł. Tak nie było, wydarzenie, aby zaatakować Rona było celowe. Black bowiem, chciał zabić szczura Rona Parszywka. Jednak tam jego nie było, ponieważ uciekł. Dużą burę dostał Sir Cadogan, że wpuścił Blacka. Miał tylko jedno usprawiedliwienie - znał hasło. Wypadek w Hogsmeade Harry w następnym wyjeździe do uczniów Hogwartu znów zakradł się tam nielegalnie. Potajemnie rzucał błotem w Dracona Malfoya i jego goryli. Ci przestraszeni strasznie panikowali. Harry'emu spadł po pewnym czasie kaptur i malfoy ujrzał głowę Pottera. Harry pobiegł za Draco i wykorzystał tajne przejście. Malfoy poszedł naskarżyć Severusowi Snape'owi. Ten bardzo rozwścieczony rządał wyjaśnień. Odkrył Mapę Huncwotów. Trzeba było znać formułę otworzenia tego pisma, jednak Snape domyślił się do kogo to należało, kiedy pojawiły się obraźliwe teksty od Lunatyka, Rogacza, Łapy i Glizdogon. Przywołał Snape wtedy Lupina. Ten sobie wziął mapę, aby powsponać dawne czasy. Bowiem to Lupin był Lunatykiem, pozostali to James, Syriusz oraz Pettigrew. Końcówka roku Hermiona zdenerwowana wypada z klasy wróżbiarstwa, podczas jednej z lekcjii, rezygnując z przedmiotu. Hagrid dowiaduje się, że zostanie kara: Hardodziob, został skazany na śmierć, Rubeus walczy jeszcze przez apelację. Harry w ostatnim meczu quidditcha w sezonie łapie znicza. Pozwala by drużyna szczeliła 50 punktów, a potem sam kończy grę. tym sposobem Gryffindor wygrywa Puchar Quidditcha. Egzaminy i śmierć Harodzioba Harry, kiedy wychodził już z egzaminu z wróżbiarstwa Sybilla Trelawney zapadła w trans i wypowiedziała formułę przepowiedni. „''Czarny Pan spoczywa samotny, bez przyjaciół, porzucony przez swoich wyznawców. Jego sługa był uwięziony przez dwanaście lat. Dzisiaj, przed północą, sługa rozerwie łańcuchy i wyruszy w drogę, by połączyć się ze swoim panem. Czarny Pan powstanie z jego pomocą, jeszcze bardziej potężny i straszny niż przedtem. Dziś... przed północą... sługa... wyruszy... by połączyć się... ze swoim... panem...” Całe trio i ogólnie wszyscy zdają egzamin. Z obrony przed czarną magią Remus Lupin przygotował dla trzecioroczniaków tor przeszkód. Hagrid przegrywa apelację. Wieczorem przyszedł kat Macnair i ukatrupił niewinne stworzenie. Trio było w chatce chwilkę przed całym wydarzeniem. Pocieszali na próżno Hagrida. Hermiona znalazła w kredensie całego i zdrowego Parszywka. Kiedy szła delegacja wymknęli się pod peleryną niewidką i usłyszeli tylko dżwięk upadającego toporu i jęk Hagrida. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń thumb|250px|Trio we Wrzeszczącej ChacieHarry, Ron i Hermiona w przygnębieniu szli przez błonia, Parszywwek wciąż sie wyrywał Weasley'owi, aż wreszcie uciekł. Ron pognał za nim. Zjawili sie Krzywołap i wielki, czarny pies, który wciąga Rona pod konary Wierzby Bijącej, a potem zaciągnąl go do jakiejś nory. Harry i Hermiona próbowali go uwalnić. Po dłuższej walce z rośliną weszli do środka. ron zacząl krzyczeć, że to pułapka. Wyskoczył Syriusz Black. Zjawił się Lupin. zaczął ściskać Blacka jak brata. Obaj chcieli zabić Parszywka. Wpadł Snape, chciał zabrać Syriusza do dementorów, ale mu się to nie udało, bo trio skierowało na niego różdżki. Lupin opowiedział całą historię. Wspomniał, że był jednym z Huncwotów, że jest wilkołakiem, a mógł uczyć sie w Hogwarcie tylko przez Dumbledore'a. Jego przyjaciele zaakceptowali kim jest i pracując długo stali się animagami. Syriusz Black jest niewinny, to Peter Pettigrew wydał thumb|left|232px|Przerażenie przed wilkołakiemPotterów, a potem na trzynaście długich lat zamienił się w szczura. Trio uwierzyło. Peter się odmienił, był rzeczywiście Parszywkiem - szczurem. Syriusz poznał Parszywka na zdjęciu Weasley'ów w Proroku Codziennym, dlatego, że nie mial jednego pazura, a peter odciąl sobie palec, wtedy gdy uciekał od Potterów. Harry nie chciał, żeby zabijali Petera, powiedziać, że po co mają stawać się mordercami dla takiego typa. Wolał go oddać w ręce dementorów. Lecz niestety, kiedy już wyszli nastała pełnia i Lupin zamienił się w wilkołaka. Po jakimś czasie znikl w ciemnościach pobliskiego lasu. Wykorzystując zamieszanie Peter uciekł, a dementorzy skierowali się ku Syriuszowi. Harry próbował ich przępędzić, ale było ich za dużo. Potter już widział usta dementora, straszne i oślizgłe. Jednak zobaczył srebrnego jelenia i zemdlał. Zmieniacz Czasu Hermiony thumb|246px|Zmieniacz czasu HermionyChwilę później przyszedł Snape i zabrał Harry'ego oraz Syriusza do zamku. Black został wydany w ręce władz. Bezprocesowo skazany na pocałunek dementora. Trio tymczasem było w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ponieważ Ron doznał kontuzjii. Przyszedł Dumbledore i powiedział, żeby Hermiona użyła zmieniacza czasu. Okazało się, że Granger miała pozwolenie na Zmieniacz Czasu, aby zaliczyć wszystkie lekcje. Harry i Hermiona cofnęli się w czasie do tego momentu, gdy idą do chatki Hagrida. Patrząc na swoje postacie wchodzące do domku, thumb|left|[[Harry Potter wyczarowujący patronusa]]zabrali Hardodzioba i ocalili pierwsze niewinne życie. Potem szli obok Wrzeszcącej Chaty i czekali aż trio z Lupinem, Syriuszem i Peterem wyjdzie. Wtedy pobiegli bardziej nad jezioro. Black i Potter zostali zaatakowani przez dementorów. Harry zrozumiał, że to on wyczarował olbrzymiego Patronusa i zrobił to ratując życie sobie samemu oraz ojcowi chrzestnemu. Następnie usiedli na hipogryfa i polecieli do wieży w Hogwarcie, gdzie trzymano Syriusza skazanego na śmierć. Uwolnili go i o to Black znowu zbiegł. Czwarty rok Wakacje 1994 thumb|224px|List MollyHarry obudził się z piekącą blizną, miał sen, z którego wynikało, że Voldemort ma zamiar powrócić i odzyskać swoją moc. Chłopak nie wiedział co ma robić, ponieważ Czarny Pan planował jakieś morderstwo. Napisal list do Syriusza. Harry podczas śniadania tego samego dnia otrzymał list od Molly Weasley. Cały był obklejony znaczkami pocztowymi. Molly zaprosiła Harry'ego do Nory, żeby razem z rodziną Weasley pojechał na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Wuj Dursley zgadza się na wyjazd ze względu na kuszące argumenty Pottera. Ten znalazł w swoim pokoju Świstoświnkę - sówkę Rona, która przyniosła list. Harry dowiedział się, że nazajutrz o piątej Weasley'owie przybędą, aby zabrać go do Nory. W następny dzień Artur, Ron i bliźniacy po dłuższych problemach dostali się do domu Dursley'ów. Mugolska rodzina, miała bowiem kominek zabarykadowany, a Weasley'e przybyli za pomocą proszku Fiuu. Fred i George poszli zabrać kufer Harry'ego, a potem rozrzucili po pokoju cukierki. Dudley jednego zjadł i znacznie wydłużył mu się język. Artur po wlkach z nieufnością mugoli w końcu doprowadził najmłodszego Dursley'a do porządku z jeszce większą traumą przed czarodziejami. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu thumb|left|206px|Harry, Hermiona i Weasley'e na mistrzostwach świataGinny, Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Harry oraz Hermiona byli bardzo podeskcytowani nadchodzącymi mistrzostwami, które mieli oglądać w dodatku z loży honorowej. Trzeba było wyjść z Nory bradzo rano, aby dojść do świstoklika. Mieli odlatywać z Diggorymi. Weasley'owie rozbili namiot na specjalnie do tego przeznaczpnym campingu. Kiedy nastał ten wielki dzień wszyscy z radością dołączyli do tłumu ludzi zmierzających na stadion. Wynik meczu był bardzo nieprzewidywalny. Irlandia wygrała. Wiktor Krum złapał znicza, ale Troy, Mullet i Moran to byli najlepsi ścigający od wielu lat. Mroczny Znak thumb|Atak Śmierciożerców na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu.Wśród radosnych śpiewów i okrzyków, czarodzieje wracają do namiotów i kładą się spać. Jednakże w środku nocy, Harry i inni zostają raptownie wybudzeni. Słychać wrzaski i tupot nóg. Pan Weasley nakazuje najmłodszym czarodziejom ukryć się w lesie, a wraz z nim zostają Bill, Charlie i Percy. Po drodze Harry dostrzegł tłum zamaskowanych i zakapturzonych czarodziejów sunących przed siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. przewracają napotkane po drodze namioty, a nad nimi unoszą się cztery postacie - rodzina mugola Robertsa, właściciela pola kempingowego - ośmieszane i poniżane przez swoich oprawców. Ministerstwo wkracza do akcji, ale boi się użyć zaklęć, które sprawiłyby, że Robertsowie spadną na ziemię. thumb|left|223px|Atak ŚmierciożercówW lesie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zgubił różdżkę. Młodzi czarodzieje docierają na małą polankę i tam siadają. Nagle pośród drzew słyszą czyjeś kroki, rozglądają się wokół siebie, lecz nikogo nie spostrzegają. Do ich uszu dociera głos wypowiadający zaklęcie i na niebie pojawia się czaszka, jakby utkana z gwiazd, a spomiędzy jej szczęk wysuwa się wąż. Wszędzie wokół słychać wrzaski paniki. Hermiona podrywa się do ucieczki, tłumacząc, że to co zobaczyli, to Mroczny Znak, znak Voldemorta. W tym momencie wokół nich pojawiają się czarodzieje z Ministerstwa miotając zaklęciami oszałamiającymi. Jednym z nich jest Bartemiusz Crouch, który oskarża trójkę młodych czarodziejów o wyczarowanie Znaku. W tym czasie Amos Diggory znajduje za drzewami bezwładną Mrużkę, skrzatkę pana Croucha. Twierdzi, że thumb|220px|Panika na mistrzostwachstworzenie miało w ręku różdżkę. Postanawia więc przywrócić jej świadomość i zapytać o przebieg wydarzeń. Skrzatka zaprzecza jakoby miała cokolwiek wspólnego z wyczarowaniem Znaku. Bartemiusz Crouch idzie jeszcze raz przeczesać las, ale niczego nie znajduje. W różdżce trzymanej przez pana Diggory'ego, Harry rozpoznaje swoją własność. Pan Diggory próbuje jednak wymusić na Mrużce przyznanie się do winy. Pan Crouch odbiera to jako atak na swoją osobę, gdyż takie insynuacje sugerują, że to on nauczył skrzata czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Mimo wszystko postanawia ukarać Mrużkę za nieposłuszeństwo i zwalnia ją ze służby. Czarodzieje zaczynają się rozchodzić. W namiocie Harry, Hermiona, Ron i pan Weasley streszczają przebieg zdarzeń pozostałym, a z relacji Billa wynika, że wszyscy z zamaskowanego tłumu zdeportowali się zaraz po pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku. Pada podejrzenie, że byli to zwolennicy Voldemorta, nazywający siebie śmierciożercami. Po zakończeniu rozmowy wszyscy kładą się spać, a Harry znów myśli o swojej bolącej bliźnie. Turniej Trójmagiczny W 1994 roku, Hogwart gościł Turniej Trójmagiczny, międzyszkolne zawody, które próbowano reaktywować po latach przerwy. W Turnieju brały udział trzy szkoły: Hogwart, Akademia Beauxbatons i Durmstrang, znany ze swojej tolerancji dla nauczania czarnej magii. Zawodnicy mieli zostać wybrani przez niezależnego sędziego - Czarę Ognia. Profesor Dumbledore nakreślił wokół Czary linię wieku, aby osoby nie mające siedemnastu lat, nie mogły się zgłosić do zawodów. Każda szkoła miała mieć jednego reprezentanta, lecz ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Czara wyrzuciła cztery kartki z nazwiskami. Oprócz tej głównej informacji Hogwart poznał nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią - Alastora Moody'ego. Był to emerytowany auror, przeczulony na punkcie zła. Szalonooki - tak go nazywano z powodu jego wielkiego oka, które widziało np. przez ściany wypełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie. Życie w szkole Alastor Moody był nauczycielem twardych reguł. Trio przekonało się o tym fakcie, kiedy Draco Malfoy zdenerwowany rzucił zaklęcie w Harry'ego. Strumień światła chybił, ale przy incydencie był Moody. Zamienił on Malfoy'a w fretkę i było by z nim źle, gdyby nie przybyła w samą porę Minerwa McGonagall. Alastor na pierwszej lekcji demonstrował uczniom czwartej klasy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, a potem rzucał na studentów klątwe Imperius. Oparł się mu tylko jeden uczeń - Harry Potter. Moody wydawołoby się, że troszcy się o studentów dając im książki, które mogą się przydać. Tak było w przypadku Neville'a Longbottom, który zaczytywał się w tomie porzyczonym od Alastora. Z późniejszych wydarzeń wynikało, że to była część ogromnego spisku. Syriusz odpisuje Harry'emu, że informacja, o bolącej bliźnie jest bardzo ważna i postanawia powrócić na północ. Trapi to bardzo bohatera, ponieważ boi się, że ojciec chrzestny może wpaść w ręce aurorów. Wysłał, więc kolejny list z informacją, że nie musi wracać, poniewż ból blizny musiał być tylko złudzeniem. Delegacje i Czara Ognia thumb|left|Delegacja BeaxbatomsSyriusz wysyła do Harry'ego list, w którym mówi, że dobrze się ukrył i żeby na bieżąco informował go co się dziej w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy uczniowie byli pod wrażeniem, kiedy do Hogwartu przybyły delegacje z innych szkół - Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Ku zdziwiemiu Harry'ego i wielu studentów w reprezentacjii Durmstangu pojawil się bułgarski szukający Wiktor Krum. Delegacja z Beauxbatoms wkroczyła dumnie. Wszyscy odziani byli w niebieskie szaty. Durmstang przybył w podwodnym satku, a francuska akademia Beaubatoms wybrała karocę zaprzężoną w abraksany. Nastał pamiętny dzień wyboru rthumb|Delegacja Durmstrangueprezentantów szkół w Turnieju Trójmagiczny. Harry siedział na swoim miejscu z ciekawością potrząc na wybranych uczestników: Cedrika Diggory'ego z Hogwartu, Fleur Delecour z Beauxbatoms oraz Wiktora Kruma z Durmstangu. Jednak niespodziewanie Czara Ognia buchnęła jeszce raz i z płomienia wydobyło się jeszce jedno nazwisko - Harry Potter. Wiele głosów było za niedopuszczeniem Pottera do zmagań z powodu wieku, oraz pytania: Czemu Hogwart może wystawiać dwóch reprezentantów. thumb|left|Herb Szkoły Magii Durmstrang Główne sprzeciwy należały do Maxime i Karkarowa. Po długich naradach komisja roztrzygnęła, że Harry będzie uczestniczyć w Turnieju, co dla chłopca nie było takim miłym zadaniem jak innych. Kiedy Harry wraca do pokoju wspólnego Gryfoni są wniebowzięci oraz zaskoczeni sposobem pokonania przez Pottera lini wieku. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że Harry wcale tego nie zrobił. Jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem dla Pottera była obraza Rona, który stwierthumb|Wrzucanie kartek do Czary Ogniadził, że jemu o takim wydarzeniu mógłby się dowiedzieć. Na próżno były próby wyjaśnienia całego zajścia, ponieważ Ron nie wierzył Harry'emu. Większość szkoły obraziła się na Pottera. Nie tylko Puchoni i jak zawsze Ślizgoni, ale nie mający rzadnych powodów do tego Krukoni. Ron nie rozmawiał z Harry'm, a on sam spędzał czas prawie tylko z Hermioną. Jeszcze jedną osób po Hermionie, w której Harry widział osobę, do której mógł się zwierzyć był Syriusz. Napisał do niego list informujący o całym zajściu. Black powiedział, aby Harry nie spał w nocy 22 listopada. Jednym z wielu problemów Pottera było zachowanie Rity Skeeter, która zmusiła go do wywiadu do Proroka Codziennego. Jest w nim wiele fałszywych informacjii, które wypisawało thumb|Wymuszony wywiad Rity z Harrymsamopiszące pióro Skeeter. Było to niezmiernie dołujące, ponieważ artykuł w gazecie ujanił, że Harry dalej płacze za swoimi rodzicami i różne inne brednie. Dało to możliwość licznych złośliwości ze strony Ślizgonów oraz Severusa Snape'a. W ten sam dzień miało miejsce sprawdzanie różdżek przez Ollivandera. Hagrid pthumb|leftowiedział, aby o północy Harry zjawił się pod jego chatką pod peleryną - niewidką. Wspomniał iż chce mu pokazać coś wspaniałego. Tak więc Potter przyszedł na wyznaczone miejsce. Rubeus na początku poszedł po Madame Olimpię Maximę, a potem szedł do pewnego miejsca. Harry poznał z czym będą się mierzyć uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego - były to smoki. Potter spieszył się do pokoju wspólnego, tam też kazał mu być Syriusz w tym dniu o północy. Harry nie musi długo czekać, gdy przybiega głowa Syriusza już jest w kominku. Ktoś idzie, dlatego Black pospiesznie przerywa połączenie. Okazuje się, że to Ron. Między chłopcami jeszce bardziej się pogorsza, ponieważ znowu się pokłócili. Pierwsze zadanie thumb|left|225px|Pierwsze zadanieHarry powiedział Cedrikowi o smokach. Alastor Moody podpowiedział Potterowi, aby wykorzystał do zadania swój największy talent. W dzień zadania Harry musiał walczyć z Rogogonem Węgierskim. Był jednak dobrze przygotowany do tego starcia. Długo ćwiczył z Hermioną zaklęcie przywołujące, aż wreszcie umiał je do perfekcjii. Kiedy stanął oko w oko ze smokiem przywołał swoją miotłę Błyskawicę. Chodziło mu o to, żeby zdobyć Złote Jajo. Po pięknych wyczynach w powietrzu Harry wylądował ze Jajem na Ziemi. Ludo thumbBagman podczas komentowania występu powiedział o Harry'm, że lata lepiej niż Krum. Każdy z sędziów ocenił odpowiednio występ, czyli dał bardzo wysokie noty, lecz Harry nie przeskoczył Wiktora Kruma (zremisował) - z powodu za niskiej oceny Igora Karkarowa, który dał 10 Krumowi, którego występ nie należał do dobrych.Następnie do namiotu wpadł Ron i Hermiona. Weasley zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic i tych dwoje chłopców pogodziło się. Harry, po zrobieniu zadania, napisał do Syriusza list, że dobrze przeszedł Turniejowe Zadanie. Między zadaniami thumb|left|Przed balemNa czym polegało następne zadanie, mieli odnaleźć odpowiedź sami zawodnicy na podstawie złotego jaja. Tymczasem Hermiona założył WESZ - stowarzyszenie, które miało wyzwolić skrzaty domowe. Było to dla Rona i Harry'ego głupim pomysłem, ale dla świętego spokoju zapisali się do projektu. Na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami większość uczniów przeklinało Hagrida, który wprowadził sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego był Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Harry miał zamiar zaprosić swoją nową miłość Cho Chang, lecz ona oznajmiło mu, że już jest zajęta. Zaprosił ją bowiem Cedrik Diggory. Kiedy wrócił raczej w pnurym nastroju zobaczył Rona, który nie mógł dojść do siebie po próbie zaproszenia Fleur Delecour. W końcu Weasley odkrył, że Hermiona jest dziewczyną i powiedział, aby poszła na bal z Harry'm. Ta jednak oznajmiła, że już kogoś ma, ale nie zdradzała kogo. Ostatecznie Harry zaprosił Parvati thumb|244px|Na baluPatil, a ta powiedziała, że jej siostra bliźniaczka nie ma partnera i może pójść na zabawę z Ronem. Kiedy nastał dzień balu. Harry dostał list od Syriusza z gratulacjami po walce z rogogonem. Na balu Harry musi wyjść pierwszy razem z pozostałymi reprezentantami. Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że Hermiona tańczy z zakochanym w niej Wiktorze Krumie. Cedrik Diggory przyszedł na bal z piękną Cho, a Fleur wybrała szalenie szczęśliwego Rogera Daviesa. Na początek tańczyli na parkiecie tylko reprezentanci, lecz potem wyszły pozostałe pary. Ron był lekko naburmuszony z powodu, że Hermiona tańczy z Krumem, ostatecznie on i Harry postanawiają się przejść. Podczas przechadzki słyszą głosy Karkarowa i Snape'a, pierwszy mówi, że wyraźnie się coś święci, a drugi radzi mu, żeby wyjechał. Chłopcy podsłuchują potem rozmowę Olimpii Maxime i Rubeusa Hagrida, którzy stanowili parę podczas balu. Hagrid powiedział, że nigdy jeszce nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on - półolbrzyma. Na koniec balu Cedrik rzekł do Harry'ego, aby poszedł wykąpać się w łazience prefektów i wziął jajo. {C}Rita Skeeter w najnowszym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego ujawnia, że Hagrid jest niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny na podstawie wywiadu z nim. Zamieszcza też notatkę, że Rubeus jest półolbrzymem. Gajowy całkowicie się załamuje i rezygnuje z posady. Trio odwiedziło Hagrida, lecz nikt nie otworzył drzwi, następnej soboty Harry, Ron i Hermiona poszli do Hogsmeade mając nadzieję na pogawędkę z Hagridem. Potter spotkał Ludo Bagmana, który oferował pomoc w zagadce złotego jaja. W końcu przy kolejnej próbie trio weszło do chatki Hagrida. Otworzył im Albus Dumbledore, który także stwierdził, że Rubeus powinien wrócić na stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Zagadka Złotego Jaja thumb|left|219pxHarry trochę się lękał, że nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na zagadkę złotego jaja. Spróbował sposobu, który podpowiedział mu Cedrik Diggory - poszedł do łazienki prefektów pod peleryną niewidką uzbrojony w Mapę Huncwotów. Tam otworzył jajo, ale efekt był taki sam, jak zawsze - jajo zaczęło potwornie hałasować. Zjawiła się Jęcząca Marta i kazała Potterowi otworzyć jajko pod wodą - powiedziała, że tak zrobił Cedrik. Okazało się, że to słuszna decyzja - Harry zanurkował i usłyszał piękny głos trytonów. Z treści piosenki wywnioskował, że musi uratować coś cennego z hogwarckiego jeziora. Harry kiedy wracał do dormitorium zauważył na Mapie Huncwotów kropkę z napisem Barty Crouch, zdziwiło to Pottera, ponieważ słyszał o tajemniczej chorobie Croucha. Na tyle zapatrzył się w mapę, że zapomnił o stopniu - pułapce. Podknął się i wylecioło mu jajo hałasując na cały zamek. Przybył Filch przekonany, że to sprawka Irytka, ale się zawiódł. Następną osobom, która przszła był Severus Snape, który zauważając jajo, stwierdził, że musi tu być Harry Potter, nie podejrzewając innych reprezentantów. Wyrzucony ze swoich zajęć przyszedł Alastor Moody i uratował Harry'ego z opresjii przy okazjii porzyczając Mapę Huncwotów. Drugie zadanie thumb|204px|Harry w wodzieHarry wysyła list do Syriusza, a ten w odpowiedzi pisze tylko, żeby mu podał datę najbliższej wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Podczas obmyślania przez trio co mają zrobić przyszli Fred i George i kazali Ronowi i Hermionie usać się do McGonagall. Potetr zostaje sam. Pogodził się z myślą, ż nie wystąpi w drugim zadaniu. W środku nocy Harry'ego budzi Zgredek podsuwając Potterowi skrzeloziele, ukradzione z gabinetu Snape'a. Harry odkrywa też, że zaspał. W drugim zadaniu chodziło o wyłowienie z wody swoich przyjaciół i bliskich. Reprezentanci mieli na to godzinę. Harry połknął skrzeloziele i ku jemu zdziwieniu miał skrzele i płetwy. Popłynął szybko walcząc z druzgotkami. W końcu trafił do stada trytonów, z których miał wziąść jedną osobę, był pierwszy. Jednak Potter za bardzo się bał, że ofiary pozostaną tu na zawsze, dlatego poczekał aż Krum zabierze Hermionę, Cedrik Cho Chang. Wreszcie Harry zabrał Rona oraz Gabrielle Delecour, ponieważ widział, że Fleur jużnie nadpłynie. Z trudnością wypłynął z jeziora. Za szlachetność jury podwyższyli Potterowi noty, a Fleur była mu bardzo wdzięczna za wydostanie z jeziora siostry. Trzecie zadanie odbyło się 24 czerwca. Drugi semestr - życie w szkole thumb|left|206px|Harry, Hermiona i RitaRita Skeeter napisała w tygodniku Czarownica, że Hermiona zdradza Pottera z Wiktorem Krumem, dlatego też zaczęła dostawać listy od swoich antyfanek. Harry po kolejnej niemiłej lekcjii elisirów podsłuchuje rozmowę Karkarowa i Snape'a. Dyrektor Durmstangu wpada przestaszony pokazując Severusowi na swoim przedramieniu. Po tym jak Harry dostał list od Syriusza odiwedza go w grocie w Hogsmeade. Rozmawiają na wiel tematów. Trio dowiaduje się, że Barty Crouch Senior wpakował swojego własnego syna do Azkabanu. Syriusz był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy się dowiedział, że Karkarow pokazywał coś Snape'owi na ramieniu. Ponadto Harry opowiada Black'owi o nocnych wędrówkach Croucha jakie zauważył na Mapie Huncwotów. Tymczasem jeszce nie znaleziono zaginionej Berty Jorkins. thumb|Harry na czwartym rokuMinerwa McGonagall kazała Harry'emu przyjść wieczorem pewnego dnia na stadion quidditcha, gdzie miał się dowiedzieć na czym będzie polegało ostatnie zadanie - był to labirynt. W środku był umieszcony Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ale na początku trzeba było przejść wszystkie pułapki. W powrotnej drodze do Pottera przychodzi Krum z pytaniem jak wyglądają jego stosunki z Hermioną. Harry powiedział, że właściwie się tylko przyjaźnią. Nagle z krzaków wyłania się Barty Crouch Senior i mówi, że zrobił coś bardzo głupiego. Ignorował Harry'ego i Kruma mówiąc jakby do siebie, czasem do Percy'ego Weasley'a, którego wcale tam nie było. Na końcu Potter po prośbach Croucha wzywa Albusa Dumbledore'a. Po przybyciu stwierdzono, że Wiktor Krum został napadnięty, a Crouch zbiegł. Po pewnym czasie Harry dostaje list od Syriusza z ostrzeżeniem przed wychodzeniem wieczorami z zamku. Potem zasypia na wróżbiarstwie. Śni mu się, że Voldemort mówi do Glizdogona, że jego błąd jeszce wszystkiego nie zepsuł, ale musi zostać ukarany. Kiedy się budzi profesor Trelawney pozwala wyjść Potterowi, który skierował się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Czeka chwilkę przed drzwiami słysząc rozmowę Albusa, Szalonookiego oraz Knota na temat Croucha. Gdy czarodzieje wyszli Dumbledore każe Harry'emu poczekać, a sam wychodzi zbadać równe miejsca, gdzie był Crouch. Tknięty pokusą Potter wchodzi do myślodsiewni. Szybko uświadamia sobie, że sytuacja, w której się znalazł jest czyimś wspomnieniem. W starej sali Wizengamotu, gdzie Dumbledore był sędzią Harry zobaczył jak zostają wprowadzeni do pomieszcenia czterej czarodziej oskarżeni o bycie śmierciożercami i o torturowanie Franka i Alicjii Longbottomów. Crouch skazuje na Azkaban swojego syna. Następnie wspomnienie zmienia się i widać Karkarowa, który przysięga, że Snape jest śmierciożercą, jednak wstaje Dumbledore i mówi, że ufa Severusowi. Następnie przybywa realistyczny Albus i zabiera Harry'ego. Mówi, że każdego by ciekawość przemogła i zajrzałby do misy. Potter opowiedział profesorowi o swoim śnie, a on stwierdził, że Harry i Voldemort są w jakiś sposób powiązani. Trzecie zadanie Trzecie i ostatnie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego polegało na byciu pierwszym przy pucharze. Po drodze na uczestników czyhały rozmaite pułapki. Harry natknął się na sfinksa, dziwaczną mgięłkę, sklątkę tylnowybuchową oraz wielkiego pająka. On i Cedrik jednocześnie wbiegli do labiryntu, bo mieli tyle samo punktów. Razem przetrwali także do końca. W środku labiryntu czekał puchar. Diggory i Potter dotknęli drogocennej nagrody. Okazało się, że to świstoklik. Odrodzenie thumb|208px|Harry na cmentarzuHarry i Cedrik przenieśli się na cmentarz w Little Hagleton. Znajdował tam się już Peter Pettigrew z zawiniątkiem, którym okazał się Voldemort oraz wielkim kotłem. Napoczątku Pettigrew zabił Cedrika. Potem zaczął dodawać do wywaru różnych składników - kawałek swojego wiernego sługi, kości ojca, krew wroga oraz oczywiście pokaleczoną duszę Riddle'a. Tak więc Harry był świadiem jak Lord Voldemort odzyskałswoje ciało. Przybyli śmierciożercy - ci, którzy nie byli w Azkabanie. thumb|left|261px|Priori IncantatemVoldemort stanął do pojedynku z Harry'm Potterem, w którym doszło do bardzo rzadko spotykanego efektu Prior Incantatem - było to połączenie się dwóch różdżek o tych samych rdzeniach. Na promieniu zaklęć tworzyły się paciorki, a Harry słyszał śpiew feniksa, który dodawał mu otuchy. Potter rzucił zaklęcie Expelliarmus, które dosłownie siłowało się z klątwą Avada Kedavra. Lord Voldemort wyraźnie się przestraszył, kiedy z jego różdżki wyłaniały się jego najnowsze ofiary - Cedrik, Frank Bryce, oraz Potterowie. W końcu zaklęcie przestało działać, a Harry uciekł szybko do świstoklika, ciągnąc ciało Diggory'ego. Przesłuchanie Croucha thumb|Po trzecim zadaniu Harry i CrouchOd razu po przybyciu cała szkoła zobaczyła, że Cedrik nie żyje. Alastor Moody, przywlókł Harry'ego do pustej klasy. {C}Moody zabiera chłopca do swojego gabinetu. Po drodze Harry relacjonuje mu wydarzenia z cmentarza, zaznaczając, że w zamku jest śmierciożerca, który wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia. Moody stwierdza, że to on jest tym śmierciożercą. On też nakłonił Hagrida, by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, powstrzymał innych od zdobycia pucharu przed Harrym. Moody chce zamordować czarodzieja, ale do akcji wkraczają Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape, którzy oszałamiają śmierciożercę. Dyrektor przekazuje nauczycielom instrukcje i otwiera kufer Szalonookiego. Wewnątrz znajduje się prawdziwy Alastor Moody, uśpiony i wynędzniały. Wracają Minerwa i Severus wraz z Mrużką. Oszołomiony śmierciożerca zaczyna się przemieniać - ustaje działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który nieustannie zażywał - i oczom zgromadzonych ukazuje się syn Bartemiusza Croucha, noszący zresztą to samo imię, co ojciec. Dumbledore podaje Barty'emu eliksir o nazwie Veritaserum, otrzeźwia go i przeprowadza z nim rozmowę. thumb|left|Przesłuchanie Barty'egoGdy Barty trafił do Azkabanu, jego matka była umierająca. Jej ostatnim życzeniem było, aby Crouch Sr uwolnił ich syna. Wypiła więc Eliksir Wielosokowy i dała się zamknąć w więzieniu jako jej syn, podczas gdy Barty Jr wyszedł na wolność przyjmując w ten sam sposób jej postać. Ojciec podporządkował sobie syna zaklęciem Imperius, z czasem jednak Barty zaczął mu się opierać i planować powrót do Czarnego Pana. Opiekowała się nim Mrużka, która namówiła Croucha seniora, by pozwolił synowi obejrzeć finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Siedząc pod peleryną-niewidką w loży honorowej, Barty ukradł Harry'emu różdżkę. Gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli znęcać się nad mugolami, pobiegł do lasu i wyczarował Mroczny Znak. Mrużka użyła jednak własnych czarów i przywiązała Barty'ego do siebie, dlatego gdy na polanie zjawili się czarodzieje miotający zaklęciami oszałamiającymi, któryś z uroków trafił ich obojga. Gdy Crouch senior usłyszał, że znaleziono Mrużkę, poszedł przeszukać krzaki i tam wymacał syna. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie Imperius i sprowadził do domu. Któregoś razu przybył do niego Glizdogon wraz z Lordem Voldemortem. Podporządkowali sobie Croucha seniora i wtajemniczyli Barty'ego w swój plan. Miał bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Harry'ego przez turniej i dopilnować by on pierwszy dotknął pucharu, thumb|Harry pod koniec rokuktóry przedtem Barty miał zamienić w świstoklik. Potem napadli Moody'ego i zamknęli go w kufrze, wciąż utrzymując przy go życiu, by móc tworzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy. To Barty włamał się w nocy do gabinetu Snape'a, by wykraść potrzebny mu składnik. Jednakże Crouch senior po jakimś czasie zaczął opierać się zaklęciu i wyruszył go Hogwartu. Barty widział go na Mapie Huncwotów i gdy Harry pobiegł po Dumbledore'a, Barty oszołomił Kruma, zabił ojca, przetransmutował ciało w kość i zakopał w grządce Hagrida. Crouch został skazany na pocałunek dementora. Harry oddał całą nagrodę (300 galeonów) Fredowi i George'owi Weasley'om na rozkręcenie biznesu swoimi produktami. Piąty rok Wakacje 1995 thumb|left|276px|Atak dementoraPowrót Voldemorta został zatuszowany przez Ministerstwo. Harry spędził wakacje u wujostwa, z niecierpliwością wypatrując śladów działalności Voldemorta i czekając na reakcję Ministerstwa. Pewnego wieczora, gdy wracał ze swoim kuzynem Dudleyem do domu, zaatakowali ich dementorzy. Harry ocalił siebie i Dudleya, używając zaklęcia patronusa, którego nauczył się na trzecim roku. Następnie przybyła pani Figg i powiedziała Potterowi, by jeszcze nie chował różdżki. Okazało się, że staruszka jest charłaczką. Kiedy wrócił dostał list i wyrzucili go ze szkoły. Następuje chmara listów, z których w końcu wynika, że Potter ma stawić się na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii pod koniec wakacji. Po Harry'ego do Dursley'ów przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa - nowo reaktywowanego stowarzyszenia do walki z Lordem Voldemortem. W kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa czekali na Harry'ego już Weasle'owie oraz Hermiona Granger, na których Potter nakrzyczał, kiedy mu powiedzieli, że dla Harry'ego by było najlepiej zostać w domu, tak będzie bezpieczniej. Potter spotkał się z Syriuszem Blackiem, swoim ojcem thumb|Harry i Artur jadą do Ministerstwachrzestnym. Musiał spędzać tam czas głównie na sprzątaniu, aby unormalnić trochę dom. Była to bowiem dawna siedziba rodu Blacków, którzy uważali, że liczy sie tylko czystą krew. W dzień przesłuchania Artur Weasley zabrał Pottera do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie. Okazało się, że odbędzie się w starej sali Wizangamotu. Sędzią był Korneliusz Knot, który ostatecznie uwolnił Harry'ego z wszystkich zarzutów. Artur był bardzo thumb|left|195px|Przesłuchanieździwiony, kiedy zauważył, że dla Pottera spotkał się cały czarodziejski sąd - Wizengamot. Po pewnym czasie wyszedł Percy ignorując zupełnie Artura. Trwała bowiem kłótnia Percy'ego z rodziną, a szcególnie z ojcem, Arturem. Były prefekt obraził swojego ojczyma, kiedy ten powiedział mu, że Knot awansował go na pomocnika Ministra tylko dlatego, żeby mieć szpiega w rodzinie. Węszył on i wiedział, że Weasley'owie wierzą Potterowi i Dumbledore'owi. Kiedy Harry wrócił na Grimmauld Place 12 - do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, jego przyjaciele - Ron i Hermiona byli bardzo szczęśliwy, a bliźniacy z Ginny śpiewali doprowadzając do szału Molly. Kiedy przyszły listy z Hogwartu okazało się, że Hermiona i Ron zostali prefektami, co ten drugi nie przyjął tak dobrze. Harry był trochę przybity, ponieważ myślał, że jeśli ktoś dostanie odznakę to na pewno on. Początek nowego roku W pociągu do Hogwartu Harry poznał Luna Lovegood. Zobaczył też, że powozy do zamku są ciągnięte, przez testale, czarne skrzydlate konie. Luna powiedziała mu, że koniska ciągną wóz już od początku, ale zwierzęta może zobaczyć tylko ten, co widział czyjąś śmierć. Tiara Przydziału jak zawsze pisała nową piosenkę, tym razem pieśń wyraźnie ostrzegała o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na każdego człowieka. Podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego okazuje się, że Ministerstwo umieściło w szkole swojego człowieka. Tą osobą była Dolores Umbridge, która miała nauczać obrony przed czarną magią. Wprowadziła ona w nauczaniu swojego przedmiotu nową zasadę, polegającą na nauczaniu teorii i szlthumb|296px|Szlaban u Dolores Umbridgecałkowitemu odrzuceniu zajęć praktycznych. Właśnie dlatego, Harry zasłużył sobie pierwszy szlaban. Kłócił się z Umbridge, że Voldemort powrócił i, że obrona przed czarną magią, nie powinna tak wyglądać. Szlaban był wyjątkowo okrutny. Potter musiał przez cały tydzień przepisywać zdania swoją krwią. Hermiona była zszokowana okrutnością Dolores. Umbridge stała się potem wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Miała prawo zwalniać nauczycieli, lub umieszczać ich na warunkowym. Przy każdym profesorze składała wizytę na lekcji. Pecy napisał do Rona list gratulacyjny, że został prefektem. Napisał w nim także, żeby lepiej przestał zadawać się z Pottrem. Ron zupełnie się nie przejął słowami brata. Dolores zabezpieczyła też wszystkie kominki w Hogwarcie oprócz swojego własnego i przechwycała sowy. Głównym celem było nadal schwytanie Syriusza Blacka. Black pojawił się kiedyś w kominku Gryffindor jeszcze przed jego zablokowaniem. Wyśledziła go Dolores i prawie schwytała. Istotnym powodem do zmartwień było, dla trio, że Hagrida nie było w chatce i nie wracał. Gwardia Dumbledore'a thumb|left|191px|Gwardia Dumbledore'aZa namowami Hermiony Harry stworzył Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Członków sam uczył różnych zaklęć. Pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie wymyślono nazwę i podpisano listę. Pierwsze spotkanie, na którym uczestnicy ćwiczyli odbyło się w Pokoju Życzeń. Pomysł ten podsunął Potterowi Zgredek. Także Hermiona mocno przyczyniła się do organizacjii. Skonstruowała magiczne galeony, za pomocą których członkowie GD mogli się porozumewać. Jedną z rzeczy dla, których organizacja musiała być tajna, było to że nie moża było zakładać stowarzyszeń i nie powiedzieć o tym Wielkiemu Inkwizytorowi, który by na takie spotkania na pewno nie zezwolił. Członkowie bardzo lubili przychodzić na spotkania, uczyli się nowych zaklęć. Dodatkowo Dolores rozważała, czy nie skasować drużyny Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Pożegnanie z quidditchem W pierwszym meczu sezony Gryffindor wygrywa nad Slytherinem, ale po meczu Draco Malfoy obraża Weasley'ów. Malfoy oraz Harry, Fred i George zaczęli bójkę. Jednak Wielki Inkwizytor ją skończył oraz ukarał. Całą trójkę Gryfonów zdyskwalifikował i dał dożywotni zakaz grania w quidditcha. Dolores również zabrała miotły i ukryła w lochach. Nowym szukającym Gryfonów została Ginny Weasley. Misja Hagrida thumb|Harry na piątym rokuTrio było bardzo uszczęśliwione, kiedy dowiedziało się, że Hagrid wrócił. Opowieść Rubeusa była bardzo ciekawa. Sam Hagrid wyglądał okropnie. Powiedział, że poszedł z Olimpią Maxime do olbrzymów, żeby przekabacić ich na dobrą stronę. Pierwszego gurga, już nawrócił, lecz drugiego dnia szef olbrzymów był już martwy. Drugi był mało ufny, a wcześniej przybyli do niego Śmierciożercy. Hagrid musiał uciekać znów do Anglii, ponieważ wycieczka odbyła się aż do Uralu. Atak na Artura Weasleya thumb|left|236px|Artur po atakuLord Voldemort poszukiwał "tajnej broni", która pozwoliłaby mu zwyciężyć tym razem. Według doniesień Zakonu, ukryta była w Departamencie Tajemnic, mieszczącym się w siedzibie Ministerstwa w Londynie. Harry od dłuższego czasu śnił, jak nocą wędruje przez jakiś korytarz. W czasie jednego z takich snów zobaczył, jak Nagini atakuje pana Weasleya. Dzięki szybkiemu powiadomieniu Dumbledore'a, udało się go uratować. To wydarzenie nie obyło się jednak bez negatywnych skutków. Voldemort zrozumiał bowiem, że może wykorzystać to, że Harry może widzieć jego myśli. Artur został zatakowany przed Departamentem Tajemnic. Ciekawe było to, że Harry widział to wszystko we śnie oczami węża. Weasley został przewieziony do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Niedługo potem rodzina postanowiła go tam odwiedzić. Molly zrobiła wielką awanturę swojemu mężowi, kiedy dowiedziała się, że o wykorzystał do leczenia metody mugoli - szwy. Podczas rozważań dorosłych, trio poszło na wyższe piętro do kawiarenki. Po drodze spotkało Gilderoy'a Lockharta, który mówił swoim dawnym uczniom, że nauczył się pisać. Tumczasem uwagę trio pochłonili rodzice Neville'a Longbottoma. Tylko Harry wiedział co tak na prawdę przydarzyło się Longbottomom. Obok łóżek był Neville ze swoją babcią, która twierdziła, że jeśli nie powiedział przyjaciołom o tym, to zrobił źle. I wyjaśniła, że to Śmierciożercy skasowali tak mocno pamieć Alicjii i Frankowi, a byli to Lestrangowie razem z Cruchem Juniorem. Neville był bardzo zawstydzony. Babcia Longbottom mówiła, że Neville powinien być dumny z takich rodziców. Na Boże Narodzenie na Grimmauld Place Artur był już w domu i rodzinnie obchodził święto. Lekcje oklumencji thumb|183px|Harry na lekcji oklumencjiDumbleodre nakazał Snape'owi, żeby spotykał się z Harry'm na lekcjach oklumencjii. Były to dla Pottera bardzo męczące chwile. Severus Snape włamywał się do jego umysłu, a on Harry musiał temu w jakiś sposób zapobiec. Harry nienawidził zajęć ze Snape'm zupełnie nie radząc sobie z oklumecją. Były to lekcje przeprowadzane po to, aby udaremnić Voldemortowi włamywanie się do jego głowy. Na domiar złego, gdyby ktoś pytał Harry musiał powiedzieć, że ma z eliksirów korepetycje, ponieważ na przedmiocie bardzo źle sobie radzi. Randka z Cho i ich kłótnia oraz wywiad thumb|left|261px|Pocałunek Cho z Harry'mHarry umówił się z Cho do Hogsmeade na pierwszą randkę. Był w niej bardzo zakochany. Ku jego ździwieniu bardzo łatwo nawiązał z dziewczyną kontakt. Poszli do bardzo romantycznej herbaciarni, gdzie stolik przed nimi ściskali się Roger Davies z jakąś panną. Potter czuł się bardzo niekonfortowo, brakowało mu tematów do rozmów. Po jakimś czasie, przypomniał sobie, że Hermiona mówiła mu, żeby koniecznie był w Pubie pod Trzema Motłami. Harry pokłócił się z Cho, która była zazdrosna i zerwali ze sobą. Potter w złym humorze poszedł do pubu, gdzie zastał Hermionę z Ritą Skeeter i Luną Lovegood. Rita zaszantażowana, przez Hermionę, że wyjawi jej sekret zgodziła się przeprowadzić wywiad z Harry'm o powrocie Voldemorta. Opublikować miało go czasopismo Żongler prowadzone przez Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. W tym czasie pismo to osiągnęło rekordową sprzedawalność. Każdy chciał przeczytać wywiad. Dolores Umbridge wprowadziła zakaz kupowania ani czymania Żonglera, ale studenci i tak za pomocą czarów ukrywali kartkę z wywiadem. Dalszy ciąg wydarzeń Hermiona dała Harry'emu radę miłosną, powiedziała, że nie powinien walić prosto z mostu, że musi iść do Hermiony. Gryffindor bez Pottera jako szukającego ma słabą reprezentację. Oklumencja sprawia chłopkaowi bardzo duże problemy, ponieważ jakoś nie potrafi oczyścić swojego umysłu. Wielki Inkwizytor zwolnił Sybillę Trelawney. Dolores chciała dać kogoś kogo preferuje Ministerstwo Magii. Jednak Dumbledore wyszukuje nowego profesora - centaura Firenzo. Nowy nauczyciel jeszcze bardziej nie przypada do gustu Umbridge. Lekcje z centaurem były bardzo ciekawe, zwłaszcza, że lekcje były w klasie, przystosowanej do naturalnego środowiska centaurów - lasu. Marietta Edgecombe zdradza Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Harry Potter o mało nie wylatuje z Hogwartu. Jednak Kingsley Shackebolt niepostrzżenie skasował pamięć Marieccie. Dziewczyna była bardzo zawstydzona, ponieważ na twarzy wyrosły jej piegi z napisem donosiciel. Powołana przez Umbridge Brygada Inkwizycyjna znajduje w Pokoju Życzeń listę członków GD. Wszyscy dostają szlaban. Dumbledore wziął winę na siebie i powiedział, że to on stworzył gwardię. Ministerstwo chciało go aresztować. Nastraszył ministra słowami, że stworzył sobie tajemną grupę, czego się obawiał Knot. Następnie Albus pokonał jednocześnie czterech czarodziei i zniknął. Nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu ku uciesze Ślizgonów została Dolores Umbridge. Kiedy objęła stanowisko Gryffindor nie miał ani jednego punktu do klasyfikowacjii Pucharu Domów. Wspomnienie Snape'a thumb|214px|OklumencjaPodczas jednej z lekcjii oklumencji Harry nie opanowując ciekawości wszedł do myślodsiewni stojącej w gabinecie Snape'a. Nauczyciel akurat wyszedł, co umożliwiło Harry'emu zagłębienie się w jego wcześniej odsiane wspomnienia. Harry ujrzał młodego Snape'a, a także swojego ojca i jego nieodłącznych przyjaciół: Syriusza, Glizdogona i Lupina. Młody ojciec Harry'ego wyśmiewał się z Severusa dręczył go używając różnych zaklęć. Swój udział we wspomnieniu miała także matka Harry'ego, która chciała obronić Snape'a. Ten jednak nie był jej wdzięczny i nazwał ją szlamą. Lily odeszła urażona. Chwilę później Snape wyciągnął Harry'ego z myślodsiewni. Był wściekły: wyrzucił Pothumb|left|Urywek wspomnienia Snape'attera z gabinetu i odmówił prowadzenia kolejnych lekcji. Zakazał także wyjawienia komukolwiek tego, co zobaczył. Harry doznał bolesnego rozczarowania widząc zachowanie ojca. Myślał bowiem, że James chociaż lubił łamać szkolne przepisy, to jednak był chłopcem pożądnym i w miarę miłym. Wydarzenia po wspomnieniu Hermiona była oburzona zachowaniem Snape'a. Według niej powinien dalej ćwiczyć oklumencję z Harry'm. Oprócz tego Potter porozumiewa się z Syriuszem i Lupinem przez kominek Umbridge. Dawni przyjaciele Jamesa mówią Harry'emu, że nie powinien posądzać ojca za jeden wybryk. Fred i George w Hogwarcie robią bagno, a potem z hukiem kradną swoje miotły i wylatują w bardzo efektowny sposób z szkoły. Wypuszczają tysiące sztucznych ogni. Odbyły się w Hogwarcie porady zawodowe. Harry powiedział profesor McGonagall, że chciałby zostać aurorem. Profesorka daje mu kilka cennych rad. Quidditch i Graup Ron dostał się do drużyny Gryfonów jako obrońca. Chociaż bardzo mocno się stresował zdołał wygrać mecz i zarobić wiele nowych fanów. Tymczasem w trakcie sportowych zmagań Harry i Hermiona zostają wzięci pzrez Hagrida. Półolbrzym pokazuje im swojego brata przyrodniego będącego olbrzymem. Nazywa się Graup, a Hagrid przytaszczył go do Zakazanego Lasu z pod Uralu. Chodziło mu o to, aby ktoś się nim zaopiekował kiedy już go zwolnią ze stanowiska nauczyciela. (takie miał przeczucie). Sumy W trakcie SUMów z atronomii wszyscy piątoroczniacy są świadkami walki kilku Aurorów z Ministerstwa Magii oraz Hagrida i profesor McGonagall, którą przewieziono do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Podczas SUMów historii magii Harry miał wizję o Syriuszu, w której ojciec chrzestny jest torturowany w Departamencie Tajemnic. Akcja ratunkowa thumb|306px|Ślizgoni złapali GryfonówHarry pobiegł do gabinetu Umbridge, aby sprawdzić czy Syriusz jest w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, ale Stworek powiedział, że pana w posiadłości nie ma. W rzeczywistości kłamał, ale chłopak dowiedział się o tym potem. Kiedy już miał sprowadzać misję ratunkową Dolores nakryła jego i kilku ludzi, którzy chcieli mu pomóc. Umbridge bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się prawdy, lecz Snape stwierdził, że nie ma już veritaserum. Hermiona powiedziała, że pokaże Wielkiemu Inkwizytorowi tajną broń Dumbledore'a. ''Dziewczyna poszła do Zakazanego Lasu i wciąż kłamała Umbridge (musi być dobrze ukryte, tylko niektórzy są wtajemniczeni). Harry szedł z nimi. Doszli do momentu, gdy centaury ich zaczepiły. Dolores nazwała je mieszańcami, dlatego ją wzięli. thumb|left|216px|Członkowie akcji ratunkowejHarry, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny oraz Luna wsiedli na testrale i popędzili do Ministerstwa Magii do Departamentu Tajemnic. Tam zrozpaczony Harry zobaczył, że nikogo tam nie ma, lecz po jakimś czasie zobaczyli tam Śmierciożerców, którzy czekali tylko aż Potter weźmie przepowiednie, która zaczęła nawet coś mówić, ale tego thumb|Walka w Departamecie TajemnicPotter nie usłyszał. Słudzy Voldemorta natarli na kulę - przepowiednie, po którą niewątpliwie przyjechali. Okazało się, że męczeństwo Syriusza było tylko wszczepionym wspomniniem. Rozpętała się walka. Na Rona napadł Mózg, który go zdecydowanie znokautował, Neville stracił różdżkę. Nieznane zaklęcie Antonina Dołohowa wycelowane w Hermionę kompletnie ją załatwiło, ale na szczęście nie zabiło. Przybył na miejsce Zakon Feniksa. Najbardziej widowiskowy był pojedynek Syriusza z Bellatriks Lestrange, która ostatecznie go zabiła. Harry mocno to przeżył. Neville zniszczył przepowiednie. Tymczasem nikt nie zdołał powstrzymać Harry'ego i pobiegł do Bellatriks chcąc pomścić Syriusza - małoskutecznie próbował rzucić zaklęcie Crucio. Następnie pojawił się Voldemort, ale Harry się tylko krył, dopóki nie przyszedł kolejny czarodziej Albus Dumbleodore. Pojedynek stał na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Wspaniałe widowisko zakończył Korneliusz Knot, który uwierzył w wersję powrócenia Voldemorta. Tymczasem Harry czuł tępą stratę Syriusza Blacka. Świat czarodziejski dowiedział się również, że był niewinny, Knot przestał być ministrem magii. Potter wreszcie się dowiedział czemu akurat niego chciałzabić Voldemort 31 października 1980 roku. Szósty rok Wizyta Dumbledore'a thumb|Zaskoczeni Dursley'owieHarry spędza wakacje u Dursleyów. Tym razem przybywa po niego sam Dumbledore. Dyrektor postanawia przeprowadzić rozmowę z ciotką Petunią i wujem Vernonem. Stwierdza, że już za rok Harry osiągnię pełnoletność (17 lat). Harry dowiaduje się, że Syriusz zostawił mu w testamencie wszystko, nawet Stworka oraz posiadłość Grimmauld Place 12. Potter zgadza się, aby dom ten nadal był kwaterą Zakonu Feniksa. Jednak skrzat domowy, Stworek bardzo nie chcę służyć nowemu panu. Lecz niestey nie mam wyboru. Harry twiethumb|left|198px|W miasteczku Slughornardzi, że sługa nie jest mu potrzebny i wysyła go do Hogwartu. Ma odstawić Harry'ego do Nory, ale wcześniej chce, by Harry pomógł mu namówić do powrotu dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów, Slughorna. Horacy Slughorn miał być nomówiony, dlatego, że ujrzał Harry'ego Pottera. Nauczyciel w czasach kiedy pracował tworzył zgromadzenia dla ludzi, których krewni czegoś dokonali. Profesor rzeczywistości zgadza się na powrót do szkoły. Harry wciąż myśli, że ten staruszek a objąć stanowisko obrony przed czarną magią. Pobyt w Norze Harry Potter dowiedział się o swoim wynikach sumów, które go zadowoliły: *Astronomia: zadowalający (Z) *Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Zaklęcia: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Obrona przed czarną magią: wybitny (W) *Wróżbiarstwo: nędzny (N) *Zielarstwo: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Historia magii: okropny (O) *Eliksiry: powyżej oczekiwań (P) *Transmutacja: powyżej oczekiwań (P) Potter dowiaduje się również, że został kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów w qudditcha oraz, że Bill oraz Fleur Delacour zamierzają się pobrać. W czasie zakupów na Pokątnej materiałów na nowy rok szkolny trio zwiedziło nowo powstały sklep Freda i Georga' na który dał bliźniakom pieniądze Harry po wygranej w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Biznes kręcił się bardzo dobrze. Trio zauważyło samotną postać Dracona Malfoy'a i natychmiast wyszło ze sklepu. Zaczęli go śledzić. Malfoy wszedł do sklepu Borgin&Burkes. Chciał coś zamówić i pokazał sprzedawcy coś na woim ramieniu, ale trio nie mogło zobaczyć co to było, oraz co zamawiał. Nastraszył też właściciela Fenrirem Greybackiem. thumb|240px|Spotkanie Klubu ŚlimakaW pociągu do Hogwartu Harry pod nieobecność Rona i Hermiony (poszli do wagonu prefektów) udał się na przyjęcie do Klubu Ślimaka. Prowadził je Horacy Slughorn dla najpopularniejszych uczniów i dla ludzi, którzy mieli sławnych krewnych. Po spotkaniu Harry podsłuchał rozmowę Dracona Malfoy'a o jego planach na przyszłość, pod peleryną - niewidką. Ten zauważyszy tenisówki Pottera, kopnął go w nos, oraz rzucił zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała, i kiedy Harry myślał że nie ma ratunku i odjedzie do Londynu, Tonks potrolując wagon wyjeła go z opresjii. Życie w szkole Po powrocie do szkoły, dowiadują się, że Severus Snape będzie od tej pory nauczał obrony przed czarną magią. Oznaczało to, że Harry będzie mógł kontynuować naukę eliksirów, czego się nie spodziewał, gdyż nie otrzymał thumb|left|Harry odbiera nagrodę za najlepiej zrobiony eliksir - Felix Felicisz tego przedmiotu oceny wybitnej, której Snape wymagał. Harry nie zakupił książek i ingrediencji potrzebnych w nauce eliksirów. Podczas pierwszych zajęć Slughorn pozwolił Harry'emu pożyczyć jedną ze szkolnych książek. Okazało się, że jej poprzedni właściciel, który tytuował siebie Księciem Półkrwi, zapisał na większości stron, swoje własne sposoby na warzenie eliksirów. Były one znacznie bardziej skuteczne od standardowych przepisów. Książka okazała się bardzo przydatna, gdy Slughorn zorganizował mały konkurs na ciekawy eliksir, które miał go zaskoczyć. Harry za wszelką cenę chciał pokonać Malfoya, co udało mu się osiągnąć. W nagrodę otrzymał flakonik eliksiru szczęścia. Harry na szóstym roku zaczął się podkochiwać z Ginny Weasley, lecz ona była bardzo popularną dziewczyną i chodziła z wieloma chłopcami. Prywatne lekcje Dumbledore udzielał Harry'emu prywatnych lekcji. Polegały one na oglądaniu w myślodsiewni wspomnień dotyczących młodego Voldemorta. Harry miał zrozumieć, jakie miejsca były ważne dla czarnoksiężnika, oraz w jaki sposób udało mu się przeżyć atak na Harry'ego. Były w różnych odstępach czasowych. Na pierwszej lekcji Harry dowiadywał się o zupełnych początkach Voldemorta, jeszcze przed jego urodzeniem, kiedy to matka Riddle'a Meropa wyhowywała się w czsytej krwi rodzinie Gauntów. Rodzina ta porozumiewała się językiem wężów. Samą Meropę uważano za charłaka, ale tak na prawdę nim nie była. Zakochała się w mugolu, który nie odwzajemnił uczuć. Podała mu więc Eliksir Miłości, mając nadzieję, że później pokocha ją na prawdę. Tak się nie stało, Riddle opuścił ciężarną Meropę, która zmarła potem przy porodzie. Przyszły Lord Voldemort wychowywał się w sierocińcu. Nowa drużyna Gryfonów thumb|233px|Wybór nowej drużyny GryfonówHarry był kapitanem qudditcha, a więc zrobił przesłuchania. Szukającym był on Harry, ścigającymi zostali: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins oraz Ginny Weasley. Najbardziej emocjonujące wybory były na obrońcę, Cormac MacLaggen oraz Ron Weasley rywalizowali o to stanowisko. Weasley obronił pięć strzałów, ale gdy McLaggen próbował wykonać swój też piąty trafny rzut Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie Konfundo, i Corman odpadł. Wypadek Katie Bell Hthumb|left|224px|Trio wyjaśnia co się stało nauczycielomarry odkrywa w książce Księcia Półkrwi nowe zaklęcie - Levicorpus. Rzuca je na Rona, który obudził się z przerażeniem i wisiał w powiertrzu zanim Harry nie znalazł przeciwzaklęcia. W ten dzień mieli ruszać do Hogsmeade. Trio spotkało Mundungusa Fletchera, który rozkradał majątek Syriusza, który ojciec chrzestny Pottera zostawił swojemu chrześniakowi. Harry próbował udusić łotra. Później wydarzyło się coś co bardzo przeraziło wszystkich uczniów w szkole. Katie Bell wracała ze swoją przyjaciółką Leanne do zamku. Trio dosłyszało rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn. Leanne mówiła, żeby Katie nie ruszała zawiniątka, które dostała w toalecie. Bell musnęła jednak pakunek i znalazła się w powietrzu, a potem spadła z hukiem na ziemię. Hagrid szybko przyszedł na miejsce i zabrał Katie i jej zawiniątką. Był to naszyjnik z klątwą, który Harry widział kiedyś u Borgina i Burkesa, ale na ten moment jeszce sobie tego nie przypomniał. jednak od razu oskarżył Dracona Malfoy'a, który jak się okazało był ciągle w zamku. Tymczasem Katie Bell została przewieziona do szpitala św. Munga. Kolejna lekcja u Dumbledore'a Harry poznaje dalsze losy Voldemorta. Nie kto inny, ale Albus Dumbledore, przyszedł wiele lat temu do nieufnego i skrytego Toma Riddle'a, obok którego zawsze działy się dziwne rzeczy. Mieszkał w sierocińcu. Przez wiele lat przychodzili do niego lekarze. Riddle nie tak szybko, ale z czasem uwierzył w magię. Dumbledore pouczył go, że w Hogwarcie nie toleruje się kradzieży. Już wtedy był osobą raczej okrutną z na pewno złymi ambicjami, które potem przerodziły się w plany zawładnięcia nad światem. Wielki sukces Rona thumb|242px|Przed meczemHarry na zielarstwie opowiada Ronowi i Hermionie o lekcji u Dumbledore'a. Ron zaczyna nabijać się z Hermiony by na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe poszła z McLaggenem, okazuje się że Hermiona chciała zaprosić Rona. Harry jest zmuszony kimś zastąpić Katie Bell, decyduje się na Deana Thomasa. Na jego pierwszym treningu Dean i cała drużyna z wyjątkiem Rona grają świetnie. Kiedy Harry z nim wracał do pokoju wspólnego, natykają się na Ginny i Deana, którzy się całują. Ron jest wściekły, a Harry'emu zaczyna podobać się Ginny, lecz nie chce z nią chodzić, bojąc się że Ron tego nie zaakceptuje. Następnego dnia Ron traktuje Ginny, Deana i Hermionę obojętnie i agresywnie. Na ostatnim treningu przed meczem nie obronił żadnego strzału i doprowadził do płaczu Demelzę Robins. Harry postanawia wlać mu Felix Felicis do szklanki. Ron gra świetnie, u Ślizgonów nie grają Malfoy, a Gryfoni wygrywają. Wszyscy zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę o Ronie jako królu. Nie przepuścił żadnej bramki.Weasley dowiaduje się, że Harry wcale nie wlał mu nic do szklanki i zaczyna trochę bardziej wierzyć w siebie. Hermiona jest zła na Rona i Harry'ego, a gdy dowiaduje się, że Ron zaczyna chodzić z Lavender Brown, wybiega z płaczem i nasyła ptaszki na Rona. Przyjęcie u Slughorna Zbliżało się Przyjęcie Bożonarodzeniowe u Horacego Slughorna. Harry zaprasza Lunę, a Hermiona Cormaca McLaggena chociaż tak na prawdę nie może z nim wytrzymać. Zrobiła to tylko, aby zdenerwować Rona. Potter bardzo dobrze się bawi do czasu kiedy nie zdecydowuje się śledzić Dracona Malfoy'a i Severusa Snape'a. Dowiaduje się, że Snape złożył matce Malfoy'a, Narcyzie Przysięgę Wieczystą o to, aby troszczył się o syna i mu pomógł w misjii od Voldemorta. Draco nie chce słyszeć o żadnej pomocy. Boże Narodzenie Harry opowiowiedział Lupinowi i panu Weasley'owi o rozmowie Malfoy'a i Snape'a. Ci uważali, że to tylko i wyłącznie sprawa Snape'a i Dumbleodre'a. Przyjeżdza jednak Minsiter Magii z Percy'm pod pretekstem, że dawny prefekt naczelny chce spotkać się z rodziną. Jednak sam Minsiter, Rufus Scrimgeour zajął się Harry'm Potterem. Zaczął go namawiać, do bycia maskotką Ministerstwa. Jednak Potter otwarcie powiedział, że nigdy nie będzie popierał tego Ministerstwa, uważał, że źle robią zamykając w Azkabanie Stana Shunpike'a. Po feriach thumb|left|193px|Próby zmiękczenia SlughornaHarry zapisał się na kurs teleportacjii, na początku bardzo mu to nie wychodziło. Na kolejnej lekcji prywatnej u Dumbledore'a chłopak ogląda wspomninie, z którego dowiaduje się, że Voldemort zabił trójkę Riddle'ów oraz że wszczepił fałszywe wspomnienie Morfinowi Gauntowi. Drugie wspomnienie było od Horacego Slughorna, Riddle pytał mu się co to są horkruksy. Lecz sam właśceicel wspomnienia majstrował przy nim i były tam wyrażne luki. Albus Dumbledore polecił Harry'emu jako zadanie domowe wydobć prawdziwe wspomnienie od Slughorna. Harry pierwszy raz próbuje zapthumb|231px|Harry, Ron i Dlughorn po uratowaniu Ronaytać Horacego o horkruksy, ale ten nic nie mówi i zaczyna unikać Harry'ego. Lekcje teleportacjii idą dość słabo Potterowi. Na Boże Narodzenie Harry daje Ronowi rękawice bramkarza. Wypadają mu z kufra nasączone Eliskirem Miłości czekoladki od Romildy Vane. Weasley zjadł je i zaczął mówić, że kocha Romildę. Harry szybko poszedł z Ronem do Horacego Slughorna, która dał mu antidotum. Podczas picia miodu, pierszy łyk wykonał Ron i padł na podłogę, a z jego ust leciała piana. Slughorn mówił, że dostał miód od Madame Rosmerty, i miał je dać Dumbledore'owi. Harry ratuje przyjacielowi życie dając mu bezoar. Wskazówkę podsunął mu Książę Półkrwi. Ron trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego. odwiedzają go Harry, Hermiona, Ginny, bliźniacy i Hagrid i załkują wszystkie możliwości zatrucia się Rona. Tymczasem w następnym meczu Quidditcha na pozycji obrońcy zagrał Cormac MacLaggen. Odkąd się o tym dowiedział zamęczał Pottera ciąłymi pytaniami i krytykowaniem innych graczy drużyny. Od Harry'ego nie odstępuje też Lavender brown ciągle dopytując się o stan zdrowia swojego chłopaka. Podczas meczu Cormac zamiast bronić zaczął pouczać pałkarza jak odbijać tłuczka. Harry krzyknął do niego, żeby zaczął grać na swoim stanowisku, ale Cormac wycelował tłuczkiem prosto w Pottera zwalając go z miotły. Gryffindor przegrał. Potetr trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego obok Rona, który oprócz oburzenia śmiał się z komentatora. Była nim bowiem Luna Lovegood, która zajmowała się głównie chmurami, a nie samą grą. W nocy Harry nakazuje zjawić się Stworkowi i jeżeli chce Zgredkowi i daje im misję śledzenia Malfoya, ponieważ myśli, że knuje coś podejrzanego. Od dawna znikał z Mapy Huncwotów i był jakiś bardziej skryty. Kolejna lekcja u Dumbledore'a przedstawiała Lorda Voldemorta. był na wizycie u Chefsliby Smith, która pokazała mu swoje skarby: czarkę Hufflepuff i medalion Slytherina. Dwa dni później znaleziono ją martwą bez jej cennych przedmiotów. Był to Riddle, ale wszczepił fałszywe wspomnienie skrzatce Smith Bujdce. W drugim wspomnieniu Voldemort prosi Dumbledore'a o posadę nauczyciela. Dyrektor nie zgadza się. Pokój Życzeń i pogrzeb Aragoga Z zebranycthumb|left|222px|Harry z Hagridem na pogrzebie Aragogah informacjii Harry ustalił, że Malfoy wciąż znika w Pokoju Życzeń, ale nie dało mu się tam wejść. Hermiona i Ron wracają z Tonks z lekcji teleportacjii, na którą Harry był jeszcze za młody. Wszyscy dowiadują się o aresztowaniu Mundungusa Fletchera. Nastał dzień egzaminu z teleportacjii. Harry nie był pełnoletni, więc nie mógł jeszcze go zdawać, ale pocieszał lekko załamanego Rona. Harry znów próbował zmiękczyć Slughorna. Następnie dostał list od Hagrida. Zmarł Aragog. Poszedł na pogrzeb łykając wcześniej Felix Felicis. Pod działaniem eliskiru drzwi frontowe były twarte, a dodatkowo natknął się o Horacgo Slughorna i razem poszli do Hagrida. Dwóch mężczyzn spiło się, a Potter wykorzystał tą sytuację i wyciągnął wsponienie. od razu pobiegł do Dumbledore'a. Horkruksy Wspomnienie wyjaśnia, że horkruksy, to bardzo czarnomagiczne przedmioty, w których czarodziej umieszca kawałek swojej duszy rozszcepionej pod wpływem zabicia osoby. Dopóki wszystkie horkruksy nie są zniszcone czarnoksiężnik jest nieśmiertelny. Harry dowiedział się też że ma potęgę, której nie ma Czarny Pan - miłość. Dwa horkruksy były już zniszczone: dziennik Toma Riddle'a oraz pierścień Ignotusa Peverella. na pewno hokruksami były skradzione medalion Slytherina i czarka Helgi. Albus Dumbledore obiecuje Harry'emu, że chłopak wemie udział w niszczeniu następnego horkruksa. thumb|196px|Draco uderzony zaklęciem Sectusempra przez Harrego, potem użyte zaklęcie Volnera SamantumHarry zastaje płaczącego Malfoya w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Ten próbuje go trafić zaklęciem Cruciatus, ale Potter był szybszy i rzucił nieznane zaklęcie Księcia Półkrwi Sectusempra. Czar pociął Malfoyowi całe ciało i Harry dostał szlaban u Snape'a w każdą sobotę do końca roku. Tymczasem był mecz quidditcha. Wróciła Katie Bell. Harry miał szlaban właśnie o tej samej godzinie co mecz i dlatego szukającym została Ginny Weasley, a ścigającym Dean Thomas. Gryfoni pokonują Krukonów i zdobywają Puchar Quidditcha. Wydarzenia w Jaskini Horkruksa thumb|left|312px|Atak inferiusówDumbledore obiecał Harry'emu, że zabierze go ze sobą, gdy odnajdzie następnego horkruksa. Harry miał pomóc mu w zniszczeniu przedmiotu. Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, Harry oddał swoim przyjaciołom resztę eliksiru szczęścia i udał się z Dumbledorem do tajemniczej, nadmorskiej jaskini. Po ominięciu kilku sprytnych pułapek męźczyźni dotarli do jeziora. Była na nim mała wysepka z dziwną miską. W środku pod warstwą Rliksitu Rozpaczy ukryty był horktuks. Dumbledore postanowił wypić tajemniczy thumb|245px|Potężne zaklęcie Firestorm rzucone przez Dumbledore'aeliksir. Odebrało mu to siły, Albus zaczął sobie przypominać najgorsze wspomnienia z całego, długiego życia. W pewnym momencie dyrektorowi zachciało się pić. Harry szybko popędził do wody, z której w chwili wetknięcia do niej czary wyskoczyły inferiusy i próbowały zabrać Harry'ego do siebie. Albus wyczerpany zebrał ostatki energii i użył potężnego zaklęcia Firestorm. Następnie wziął Harry'ego, któy wziął hokruks-medalion do kieszeni i razem wrócili do Hogsmeade, pod wspływem udanej teleportacjii Pottera. Dumbledore był u skraju wyczerpania. a potem serca im zamarły. Nad Hogwartem był Mroczny Znak. Wzięli miotły i czym prędzej polecieli do zamku. Bitwa o Wieżę Astronomiczną thumb|left|Draco próbuje zrealizować zadanie określone przez VoldemortNad Więża Astronomiczną rozpościerał się Mroczny Znak. Tam też dolecieli. Albus zażyczył sobie Severusa Snape'a. Potter miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę i już chciał biec po pomoc, ale wszedł Draco Malfoy i czuł że coś go unieruchomiło. Było to zaklęcie skeirowane przez Dumbledore'a. Malfoy wyjaśnil dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy są w zamku, dostali się przez Szafkę Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń i że musi go zabić. Draco jednak nie był na tyle silny aby wykonać zadanie skierowane przez Voldemorta, którym było zabicie Dumbledore'a. W porę przybył Snape dokończył pracę Malfoy'a i zabił swojego dyrektora. Okazało się jednak iż była to śmierć zaplanowana i, że Snape jest dobry. Ciało zabitego spadlo z hukiem na błonia. thumb|275px|Śmierc wielkiego czarodziejaZ momentem śmierci dyrketora, unieruchamiające Harry'ego zaklęcie przestało działać. Ruszył on w pościg za zabójcą i innymi śmierciożercami. Po drodze mijał nauczycieli, członków GD i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących ze napastnikami. Na szkolnych błoniach dogonił Snape'a i próbował z nim walczyć, używając zaklęć Księcia. Wtedy Snape wyjawił mu, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi, po czym zabrał Dracona poza teren zamku i deportował się. Z ciała dyrektora Harry zabrał medalion, który zabrali z jaskini. Okazało się, że prawdziwego horkruksa ukradła wiele lat wcześniej osoba, o inicjałach R.A.B. Harry odjął decyzje, że nie wraca na następny rok do Hogwartu, będzie szukał horkruksów. Ron i Hermiona również powiedzieli, że pójdą, nie zostawią Harry'ego samego. Siódma część Bitwa nad Little Whinging thumb|266pxW 1997 roku Harry wie na pewno, że opuści Hogwart. Dursley'ów ewakuują z zagrożonego domu Hestia Jones i Dedalus Diggle. Niedługo potem po Pottera przybywają prawie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Celem było przewiezienie bezpiecznie Harry'ego do Nory. Zakon zastosował taktykę siedmiu Potterów. Sześć członków zamieniło się za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego w Harry'ego. thumb|left|192px|Remus Lupin przepytuje Harry'egoKażdy miał swojego bardziej doświadczonego opiekuna. Harry'ego chronił Rubeus Hagrid. Nieoczekiwanie zaatakowali śmierciożercy. Przez tchórzostwo Fletchera zginął Alastor Moody, a za pomyłkę Snape'a celującego w śmierciożercę ucho stracił George Weasley. Harry miał dotrzeć do domu Tonks, obolały rzeczywiście tam się dostał. Oprócz tego zaliczył ciekawą przygodę. Różdżka w bezpośredniej potyczce z Voldemortem zaczęła rzucać sama zaklęcia, których jej właściciel nawet nie znał. Pobyt w Norze W dzień 17. urodzin Harry'ego, do Nory przybywa Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour z testatementem Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pozostawił Ronowi swój wygaszacz. Hermiona otrzymała zapisany runami egzemplarz Baśni Barda Beedle'a, natomiast Harry'emu pozostawił złotego znicza, którego złapał w swoim pierwszym meczu, oraz miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Tego ostatniego nie chciał im oddać ze względu na ''historyczną wartość, oraz dlatego, że miecz przebywał w Hogwarcie. Podczas pobytu w Norze Ginny pocałowała Harry'ego. thumb|227px|Ginny całuje Harry'ego1 sierpnia miało się odbyć wesele Billa i Fleur. Harry ukrywał się pod postacią Barry'ego Weasley'a, rudego kuzyna Weasley'ów. Na imprezie pojawia się Wiktor Krum, który twierdzi, że Ksenofilius Lovegood nosi znak Grindelwalda. O Dumbledorze Harry rozmiawia z Elfiasem Doge - przyjacielem wiekiego dyrektora, który twierdzi, że nowe dzieło Rity Skeeter "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" to stek bzdur. Za to Muriel jest święcie przekonana, że to prawda. Nagle pojawia się patronus Kingsleya Shacklebolta - ryś i oznajmia wszystkim przybyłym, że śmierciożercy nadchodzą. Hermiona szybko bierze za rękę Harry'ego i Rona i deportuje się na ulicę Tottenham Court Road w Londynie. W kafejce napadają na nich Antonin Dołohow i Thorfinn Rowle. Śmierciożecy zostają pokonani. Trio dziwiło się skąd to śmierciożercy wiedzieli, gdzie przebywają przyjaciele. Rozwiązaniem zagadki jest to, że imię Voldemorta jest Tabu to znaczy można wykryć wszystkich, którzy je wymawiają. Gmimmauld Place 12 Trio wyniosło się na Grimmault Place 12 do domu Harry'ego Pottera. Podczas ukrywania się odkryli, że tajemniczy R.A.B. to Regulus Arkturus Black, brat Syriusza. Zrozumieli, że na pierwszego horkruksa trafili już dwa lata wcześniej, sprzątając ten dom. Medalion Slytherina był ukryty w jednym z kredensów i przepadł razem z innymi rzeczami skradzionymi przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Na ich prośbę Stworek sprowadził złodzieja do domu. Dowiedzieli się, że medalion został zarekwirowany przez niską kobietę, przypominającą ropuchę - Dolores Umbridge. Harry w pokoju Syriusza znajduje pierwszą część listu Lily do Syriusza. Ministerstwo Magii Od tej pory planowali oni odbicie prawdziwego horkruksa. Po paru miesiącach przygotowywań wdarli się do Ministerstwa Magii, za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego Harry zamienił się w Alberta Runcorna, Ron w Reginalda Cattermole, a Hermiona w Mafaldę Hopkirk. Gdy już weszli do gmachu Ministerstwa trudno im było się odnaleźć. Wreszcie spotkali się w Medalion wywierał zły wpływ na każdego, kto nosił go zbyt długo, więc postanowili nosić go na zmianę. Gdy zapomnieli zabrać go od Rona, oddał im medalion i odszedł od nich. Harry i Hermiona udali się do Doliny Godryka, gdyż przypuszczali, że Dumbledore mógł zostawić miecz u Bathildy Bagshot. Po odwiedzeniu cmentarza, gdzie spoczywali rodzice Harry'ego, Bathilda odnalazła ich i zaprowadziła do swego domu. W pewnym momencie okazało się, że kobieta już od dawna nie żyje, a w jej ciele przebywa Nagini. Wyjaśniało to więc, dlaczego tylko Harry słyszał jej słowa. W czasie ucieczki przed Voldemortem, Hermiona przypadkowo złamała różdżkę Harry'ego. Od tej pory, gdy Harry trzymał wartę, używał różdżki Hermiony. Podczas jednej z nocnych wart, zobaczył srebrzystą łanię, która chciała, by za nią poszedł. Zaprowadziła go nad jezioro, gdzie ukryty pod lodem, leżał miecz Gryffindora. Harry zniszczył część lodu i popłynął po miecz. Nie zdjął jednak medalionu i ten, jakby wyczuwając bliskość miecza, zaczął go dusić. Harry'ego uratował Ron, który już od dawna próbował ich odnaleźć, korzystając z jednej z właściwości wygaszacza. Harry otworzył medalion, a Ron przebił go mieczem. Tajemniczy symbol W Baśniach barda Beedle'a Hermiona zauważyła symbol, który ojciec Luny miał na weselu Billa i Fleur. Harrythumb|Tajemniczy symbol Perevell dowiedział się wtedy od Kruma, że to symbol Grindelwalda. Postanowili więc odwiedzić Ksenofilusa i zapytać o to, jako że identyczny znak Hermiona znalazła na bardzo starym grobie w Dolinie Godryka. Starszym niż Grindelwald. Ksenofilius opowiedział im o Insygniach Śmierci: Czarnej Różdzce, Kamień Wskrzeszenia oraz o Pelerynie Niewidce, która, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych peleryn, nigdy nie traciła swej mocy i nie pozwalała się zrzucić zaklęciem. Identyczne właściwości miała peleryna Harry'ego. Ksenofilius zapytany o Lunę stwierdził, że jest nad potokiem i łowi plumpki. W pokoju Luny Harry zauważył jednak kilkutygodniowy kurz. Okazało się, że Lunę uprowadzili Śmierciożercy, za to, że Żongler popierał Harry'ego. Wtedy do domu Lovegooda przybyli śmierciożercy, wezwani przez Ksenofiliusa. Hermiona zwlekała z ucieczką do czasu, aż śmierciożercy zauważyli Harry'ego. Chodziło o to, by nie oskarżyli ojca Luny o okłamywanie ich. Włamanie do Gringotta Drugiego horkruksa namierzyli, gdy dostali się do niewoli, po tym, jak Harry użył imienia Voldemorta, na którethumb rzucono zaklęcie, łamiące wszelkie zaklęcia ochronne. Szmalcownicy, wśród których był Fenrir Greyback, odstawili ich do domu Malfoyów. Voldemorta nie było tam, gdyż wyruszył do Nurmengardu, w którym uwięziony był Grindelwald. Bellatriks bardzo się przestraszyła, gdy zobaczyła u nich miecz Gryffindora, gdyż Snape, będący dyrektorem szkoły, wysłał go do niej, by ukryła go w swojej skrytce u Gringotta. Była przekonana, że ją okradli i wyraźnie bała się, że zabrali coś jeszcze. Z tego powodu torturowała Hermionę. Z pomocą Zgredka udało im się uciec, uwalniając przy okazji Ollivandera, Lunę i Deana, oraz goblina Gryfka. W czasie ucieczki do domu Billa i Fleur, Bellatriks wbiła Zgredkowi sztylet w pierś. Po pochowaniu Zgredka, Harry postanowił porozmawiać najpierw z Gryfkiem, później z Ollivanderem. Gryfka poprosił o pomoc we włamaniu się do skrytki Bellatriks w banku Gringotta. Zgodził się, w zamian za miecz Gryffindora. Od Ollivandera chciał się dowiedzieć, do kogo należą różdżki, które zdobyli (nie udało im się odzyskać swoich). Jedna z nich należała do Bellatriks Lestrange, druga, którą Harry postanowił używać od tej pory, do Dracona Malfoya. Trzecia, była własnością Petera Pettigrew, który zginął, gdy przyłapał ich na próbie ucieczki z celi. Okazał wtedy chwilę litości i jego srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciw niemu. Harry zapytał Ollivandera, o szanse na istnienie Czarnej Różdżki. Ku zdumieniu Hermiony, która uważała Insygnia Śmierci za bzdurę, Ollivander potwierdził, że historia zna wiele przypadków świadczących za jej istnieniem. Za każdym razem wymieniana jest pod inną nazwą, ale to zawsze jest ta sama różdżka. Gdy byli gotowi do nthumb|left|262px|Bank Gringottaapadu na bank Gringotta, dodali włos Bellatriks, który został na szacie Hermiony, do swoich zapasów eliksiru wielosokowego. Hermiona magią zmodyfikowała wygląd twarzy Rona, a Harry i Gryfek schowali się pod peleryną niewidką. Na ulicy pokątnej spotkali śmierciożercę Traversa. Przyczepił się do nich i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Bellatriks-Hermiona używa swojej własnej różdżki, by dostać się do skrytki. Harry został zmuszony użyć na nim zaklęcia Imperius. To samo zrobił ze strażnikami, sprawdzającymi ludzi wchodzących do banku, oraz ze starym goblinem, który zażądał od Hermiony różdżkę Bellatriks. Po dostaniu się do skarbca, strzeżonego przez niemal ślepego smoka, udało im się zdobyć czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff, jednak wszystkie przedmioty były zabezpieczone przed kradzieżą. Raz dotknięte, stawały się gorące i zaczynały się mnożyć. Gryfek, korzystając z zamieszania, zabrał im miecz Gryffindora. Udało im się wydostać ze skarbca, ale ich podstęp został odkryty przez gobliny. Zdołali jednak uciec na grzbiecie smoka którego zostawili na wolności gdy oddalili się od Banku Gringotta. Druga Bitwa o Hogwart Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw Harry był przekonany, że jedyne miejsce, w którym Voldemort mógł ukryć kolejnego horkruksa, to Hogwart. Uważał, że mógł to zrobić, gdy starał się o posadę nauczyciela. Udali się do Hogsmeade. Gdy tylko pojawili się na ulicy tego miasteczka, śmierciożercy zostali zaalarmowani, przez stosowne zaklęcie, gdyż naruszona została godzina policyjna. Próba przywołania peleryny niewidki spełzła na niczym, gdyż zaklęcia na nią nie działały. Gdy nadeszli dementorzy, Harry musiał użyć patronusa. Schowali się w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Barman wmówił śmierciożercom, że wypuszczał kota, oraz że patronus, którego widzieli, to koza, a nie jeleń. Po rozmowie z nim okazało się, że barmanem jest Aberforth Dumbledore. Wskazał im tajne przejście, które prowadziło z jego gospody do Pokoju Życzeń. Na miejscu spotkali Neville'a i Gwardię Dumbledore'a, którą reaktywował. Neville w momencie ich przybycia, za pomocą magicznego galeona wezwał dawnych członków GD, oraz Zakon Feniksa do walki o Hogwart. Gdy przybywało coraz więcej osób, wyznał, że poszukuje czegoś należącego do Ravenclaw. Dowiedział się, że takim przedmiotem może być jej diadem. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów można było zobaczyć, jak ten diadem wygląda na popiersiu opiekunki domu. Cho Chang zaproponowała, że zaprowadzi tam Harry'ego, ale Ginny zaprotestowała, mówiąc, że zrobi to Luna. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów zostali zaskoczeni przez Alecto Carrow. Zdołała ona jednak dotknąć Mrocznego Znaku na swym ramieniu, zanim została obezwładniona. Zaalarmowało to wszystkich śmierciożerców, łącznie z Voldemortem. Do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu przybył Amycus Carrow z prof. McGonagall. Amycus, widząc jedynie tłum uczniów i swoją nieprzytomną siostrę, postanowił zrzucić winę za fałszywy alarm na uczniów, co nie spodobało się prof. McGonagall. Amycus splunął jej w twarz, co rozzłościło Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że zaatakował Amycusa zaklęciem Cruciatus, które natychmiast zwaliło śmierciożercę z nóg. Hogwart szykował się do walki. Harry wrócił do pokoju życzeń, który wypełnił się już ludźmi. Przybył nawet Percy Weasley, który wykorzystał ten moment, by pogodzić się z rodziną. Harry nie zastał tam jednak Rona i Hermiony. Później okazało się, że udali się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Ron zdołał otworzyć Komnatę, naśladując Harry'ego, otwierającego medalion. Zabrali stamtąd kły bazyliszka i zniszczyli horkruksa - czarkę. W międzyczasie Harry odbył rozmowę z Szarą Damą, która okazała się być córką Roweny Ravenclaw. To ona ukradła swojej matce diadem i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest, gdyż wiele lat wcześniej opowiedziała o tym pewnemu bardzo miłemu młodzieńcowi, którym okazał się być Tom Riddle. Harry przypomniał sobie zupełnie przez przypadek, że chowając podręcznik Księcia w Pokoju Życzeń, włożył na głowę posągu starego maga perukę, oraz jakiś diadem. Po drodze do Pokoju Życzeń spotkał Rona i Hermionę, wracających z Komnaty Tajemnic. Będąc w Pokoju, zostali zaatakowani przez Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Crabbe podpalił Pokój Życzeń za pomocą Szatańskiej Pożogi. Harry znalazł gdzieś dwie stare miotły. Wciągnął na swoją Malfoya, a Ron i Hermiona Goyle'a. Zamiast uciekać, Harry zdążył jeszcze w ostatniej chwili zabrać diadem. Jak się okazało, horkruks został zniszczony przez ogień. Crabbe nie zdołał się uratować i zginął w płomieniach. Wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a Chwilę później życie stracił Fred Weasley. Na prośbę Rona, Harry spróbował zajrzeć w myśli Voldemorta. Dzięki temu dowiedzieli się, że Voldemort nie bierze bezpośredniego udziału w walce, ale przebywa we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Mijając walczących ludzi, przemieszczali się w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Dostali się do chronionego przez nią przejścia, prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Schowani pod peleryną, siedzieli przy wejściu do budynku i podsłuchiwali rozmowę Voldemorta i Snape'a. Czarnoksiężnik doszedł do wniosku, że Czarna Różdżka, którą wykradł z grobu jej ostatniego właściciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie słucha go jak należy. Uznał, że to się zmieni, gdy zabije Snape'a. Voldemort sprawił, że świetlista kula, w której dla bezpieczeństwa zamknął Nagini, uniosła się w górę i wchłonęła głowę i ramiona Snape'a. Na polecenie swojego pana, Nagini wbiła kły w kark Snape'a. Snape upadł na podłogę, a Voldemort opuścił chatkę ze swoim wężem. Harry zdjął pelerynę i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Umierający Snape oddał mu swoje wspomnienia, po czym skonał. Wrócili do zamku. Ron i Hermiona udali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie opłakiwano śmierć Freda. Harry natomiast, udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie w myślodsiewni obejrzał wspomnienia Snape'a. Dowiedział się kilku istotnych rzeczy. Snape zabił Dumbledore'a na jego prośbę, gdyż wiedział, że zostało mu niewiele życia. Voldemort nieświadomie stworzył jednego horkruksa więcej. Cząstka jego duszy była uwięziona w ciele Harry'ego. Oznaczało to, że Harry musi dać się zabić. Ubrał pelerynę i samotnie ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie do północy oczekiwał na niego Czarny Pan. Po drodze spotkał Neville'a i poprosił go, o to, by ktoś spróbował zabić węża Voldemorta. W pobliżu lasu, przypomniał sobie o zniczu, który miał wygrawerowany napis Otwieram się na sam koniec. Przyłożył znicza do ust i powiedział: Zaraz umrę. Znicz otworzył się i wypadł z niego czarny kamień z symbolem Insygnów Śmierci, Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Harry obrócił kamień trzy razy, a obok niego pojawili się jego rodzice, Syriusz i Lupin, który, razem z Tonks zginął w czasie bitwy. Razem z nimi udał się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Gdy Voldemort ujrzał Harry'ego, rzucił tylko krótkie, ironiczne Harry Potter - chłopiec, który przeżył i spróbował zabić Harry'ego zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Zaklęcie ugodziło Harry'ego, ale spowodowało też, że Voldemorta odrzuciło do tyłu. Obaj stracili przytomność, jednakże nie umarł, co powinno się zdarzyć w wypadku śmiertelnej klątwy. Otóż w momencie, kiedy Voldemort użył krwi Harry'ego, by ponownie odrodzić się w roku 1995, stworzył tym samym głęboką więź między nimi, która ochroniła chłopca przed zaklęciem. Jego gotowość na śmierć, by ocalić ludzi z Hogwartu, również wpłynęła na odbicie zaklęcia, ponieważ wytworzyła ona podobną barierę do tej, która powstała przy poświęceniu jego matki. Harry trafił do limbo, czyli miejsca (otchłani) na granicy życia i śmierci. Tam odbył rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Dowiedział się, że właśnie Voldemort zniszczył swojego horkruksa. Zarówno Harry, jak i Voldemort, niemthumbal w tym samym czasie odzyskali przytomność. Czarny Pan nakazał Narcyzie Malfoy sprawdzenie, czy Harry żyje. Matka Dracona, gdy wyczuła tętno, zapytała, czy jej syn żyje. Uzyskawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, oznajmiła, że Harry Potter jest martwy. Ostateczne starcie Voldemort nakazał uwolnić związanego Hagrida, by mógł nieść zwłoki do zamku, tak by każdy je widział. Powiadomił obrońców zamku, że zabił Harry'ego podczas próby ucieczki. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz. Neville spróbował zaatakować Voldemorta, ale został rozbrojony. Voldemort kazał założyć mu na głowę tiarę przydziału, a następnie ją podpalił. W pewnym momencie z tiary wypadł Miecz Gryffindora. Neville wziął go i zabił nim Nagini - ostatniego horkruksa. Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry schował się pod pelerynę. Obrońcy zaczęli wycofywać się do zamku, a Harry szedł za nimi. Walka przeniosła się do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy Bellatriks została zabita przez Molly Weasley, Voldemort spróbował ją pomścić. Wtedy Harry ujawnił, że wciąż żyje, wyczarowując między panią Weasley a Czarnym Panem zaklęcie tarczy. Walka ucichła, a Harry i Voldemort zaczęli krążyć po sali, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku. Harry wyjaśnił mu, że jego horkruksy są zniszczone, oraz że to on jest prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki, gdyż pokonał w walce Dracona Malfoya, który rozbroił Dumbledore'a, zanim Snape go zabił. Gdy Harry zapytał Czarnego Pana, czy wyraża skruchę za grzechy swojego życia, miarka się przebrała. Voldemort wystrzelił w jego kierunku Avada Kedavra, a Harry użył Expelliarmus. Promienie zderzyły się, po czym zielony promień wrócił do Voldemorta, zabijając go. Czarna Różdżka poszybowała w kierunku Harry'ego, który złapał ją w locie. Harry postanowił, że nie zatrzyma różdżki Dumbledore'a. Użył jej tylko do naprawienia swojej starej, złamanej różdżki, której części nosił przy sobie. W filmie po zabiciu Voldemorta Harry mówił po kolei, kto jest panem Czarnej Różdżki i zaraz złamał Czarną Różdżkę na pół i jej części wyrzucił w przepaść. O tym, że zreperował swój ostrokrzew Czarną Różdżką nie było nawet pokazane. Zdecydował też, że nie będzie szukał Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który zgubił gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie. Późniejsze życie frame|Harry z rodziną na King's Cross w 2017 rokuHarry - w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, Hermiony - nie wrócił do Hogwartu po zakończeniu wojny i nie ukończył szkoły, co nie przeszkodziło mu, jednak w zostaniu aurorem razem z przyjaciółmi. Już w wieku 27 lat Harry został szefem całego Departamentu Aurorów. W wieku 22 lat poslubił siostrę swojego przyjaciela Rona - Ginny Weasley. W ciągu kolejnych lat urodziło im się troje dzieci: *James Syriusz, który swoje imiona odziedziczył po ojcu Harry'ego i ojcu chrzestnym; *Albus Severus, który został nazwany imionami dwóch dyrektorów Hogwartu, których Harry darzył wyjątkowym szacunkiem; *Lily Luna, której imiona pochodziły od matki Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciółki. Harry nie kontaktował się z Draconem Malfoyem po zakończeniu wojny, ale wiadomo, że nie byli wobec siebie więcej wrogo nastawieni. Nigdy jednak nie zostali bliższymi znajomymi po szkolnej nienawiści. Podczas odprowadzania swoich synów na King's Cross między Harry'm a Ronem wywiązuje się rozmowa, z której wynika, że obaj czarodzieje posiadali mugolskie samochody tj. mieli prawa jazdy. W 2017 roku Harry wraz z Ginny odprowadzał dzieci na pociąg do Hogwartu. Jechali tam pierwszy raz więc bali się co stanie się w szkole. Harry upewniał syna że nie będzie w Slytherinie, a nawet jeśli to będzie z niego dumny i że gdy poprosi się Tiare Przydziału może ona wyznaczyć upragdniony dom. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną został uwieszczony za swoje osiągnięcia na kkartach dołączonych do czekoladowych żab, które zbierają młodzi czarodzieje. On jednak najbardziej zasłużył na takie wynagrodzenie ponieważ zabił najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd Od kithumb|left|140pxedy Harry znalazł się w świecie czarodziejów, wszyscy dorośli powtarzali mu, że wygląda zupełnie jak ojciec. Harry miał, podobnie jak James, czarne, potargane włosy, podobną budowę ciała i niemal identyczną twarz. Jedyna różnica (o czym też wszyscy wspominali) polegała na tym, że miał zielone oczy - zupełnie jak jego matka. We wczesnych tomach Harry jest opisywany jako niski i kościsty chłopiec. O jego ojcu Rowling pisała, że był wysoki. Gdy Harry był już na szóstym roku, Hermiona powiedziała, że przez wakacje urósł o stopę. Pozwala nam to wnioskować, że Harry także we wzroście przypominał swojego ojca. Miał dość słaby wzrok i nosił okulary o okrągłym kształcie oprawek. Relacje Z rodzicami Harry nigdy nie miał okazji poznać Jamesa i Lily Potter, mimo tego zawsze wpadał we wściekłość, gdy ktoś thumb|172px|Rodzice Harry'egowypowiadał się o nich negatywnie. Gdy na swoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie odkrył Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, przychodził do niego, by zobaczyć całą swą rodzinę. Pod koniec roku otrzymał od Hagrida album ze zdjęciami jego rodziców, za co był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Gdy kilka lat później dowiedział się o zachowaniu Jamesa Pottera w stosunku do Severusa Snape, którego podobnie jak jego syn darzył nienawiścią, Harry przez dłuższy czas zadręczał się zachowaniem ojca. Z Ronem Weasleyem Ron był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. W 1994 roku pokłócili się,thumb|left|141px|Ron Weasley - najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'egogdyż Ron był zazdrosny o udział Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Po pierwszym zadaniu uwierzył, że to nie Harry wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia i od tej pory stosunki między nimi były bardzo dobre. Mały kryzys nastąpił podczas polowania na horkruksy, ale Ron dość szybko zrozumiał swój błąd i przez długi czas próbował wrócić do Harry'ego i Hermiony. Z Hermioną Granger Hermiona zaprzyjaźniłthumb|153px|Hermiona Granger - oddana przyjaciółka Harry'egoa się z Harrym i Ronem, po przygodzie z Górskim Trollem. Hermiona często słowami karciła Harry'ego, kiedy nie starał się robić tego, co musiał (np. nauka oklumencji, czy próby zdobycia wspomnienia Slughorna), aby go zmotywować. Gdy Harry pokłócił się w 1994 roku z Ronem, spędzał więcej czasu z Hermioną. Stwierdził wtedy, że z nią nie ma tyle śmiechu co z Ronem. Chociaż gdy Hermiona kłóciła się z Ronem dla Harrego to był drobny problem bo Harry chciał utrzymać przyjaźń nie tylko z Ronem ale i z nią. Chociaż ona wtedy czasem obrażała się również na niego. Przykładem jest ich najwieksza kłótnia na VI roku. Gdyż wtedy Harry wiedział dlaczego Ron jej dokucza, ale nie miał serca powiedzieć Hermionie o tym. Gdy Hermiona napuściła na Rona stado kanarków. Po tym incydencie dwójka nie rozmawiała ze sobą przez bardzo długi czas, a Hermiona odmawiała mu przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Ron, więc Harry spotykał najcześciej z nią w bibliotece gdy chciał porozmawiać. Harry zauważył w czasie ich sporu ze Hermiona jest w gorszej sytuacji i chciał ją pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak. Harry zaczynał rozumieć że Hermiona nie jest tylko dla niego jak zwykła przyjaciołka, ale też dla niego jak siostra. Później Harry wyznał Ronowi, który był o nią zazdrosny przez złe działanie horkruksa, że Hermionę kocha jedynie tylko jak siostrę. Z Rubeusem Hagridem thumb|left|120px|Hagrid - pierwszy przyjaciel Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie Hagrid był pierwszym przyjacielem Harry'ego w czarodziejskim świecie. Trzykrotnie odegrał ważną rolę w życiu Harry'ego. Zabrał go z ruin jego rodzinnego domu i dostarczył Dumbledore'owi, by mógł go zostawić u Dursleyów. Drugi raz nastapił, gdy Dursleyowie nie chcieli pozwolić Harry'emu wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata. Trzeci raz podczas gdy Zakon Feniksa przetranportowywał go w bezpieczne miejsce. W czasie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie, Harry, Ron i Hermiona, wielokrotnie odwiedzali gajowego w jego chatce. Hagrid był też tą osobą, której Voldemort nakazał nieść ciało Harry'ego, gdy myślał, że w końcu udało mu się go zabić, pod koniec siódmego tomu. Było mu wtedy bardzo ciężko rozstać się z Harrym. Z Ginny Weasley Ginny i Harry spo[[Plik:The-Kiss-ginevra-ginny-weasley-25389527-700-467.jpg|thumb|334px]]tkali się pierwszy raz na stacji King's Cross w 1991. Dziewczynka zakochała się w nim. Swoje uczucia opisywała w Dzienniku Voldemorta. On uratował ją przed śmiercią, jaka miała nastąpić w Komnacie Tajemnic. Przed 1994 rokiem, Ginny była bardzo wstydliwa i nerwowa w jego obecności. Dzięki radom Hermiony, zmieniła się i mogła być sobą, przebywając w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry. Po jego rozstaniu z Cho, Harry spędzał z nią wiele czasu. Powoli obserwujemy, jak Harry zaczyna dostrzegać, że Ginny jest idealną dziewczyną dla niego. Czuł się też osobiście za nią odpowiedzialny. Kiedy widział jak ona całuje się z Deanem był zazdrosny. Wyznał to Hermionie, która z kolei powiedziała mu, że to samo czuje do Rona. Jednak jej związek z Deanem był krótki i szybko ze sobą zerwali. Po wygraniu przez Gryffindor pucharu Quidditcha, Harry i Ginny zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Po pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Harry poprosił ją o chwilowe przerwanie związku, dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, a przynajmiej nie ujawnianie tego co do siebie czują. W czasie polowania na horkruksy Harry bardzo bał się o Ginny i nieraz spoglądał na mapie Huncwotów jej ślady. Nie chciał też pozwolić jej walczyć w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart, argumentując, że nie jest jeszcze dorosła. Po klęsce Voldemorta, Harry i Ginny znowili swój związek. Po jakimś czasie pobrali się. Później miał z nią troje dzieci: chłopców Jamesa Syriusza, Albusa Severusa i córeczkę Lily Lunę. Z Syriuszem Blackiem thumb|left|Potter i BlackPoczątkowo Harry jak zresztą każdy uważał Blacka za niebezpiecznego zbiega z więzienia dla czarodziejów. Nie zbyt zadręczał się Blackiem, lecz kiedy wyszło najaw, iż morderca jest ojcem chrzestnym chłopca i w dodatku zdradził jego rodziców, Harry nie był tym zachwycony. Gdy jednak wszystko się wyjaśniło, Harry wraz z Hermioną pomógł uciec Syriuszowi, a on od tamtej chwili żył jako poszukiwany zbieg. Syriusz zastępywał chłopakowi ojca, a oprócz tego był dla niego starszym bratem i przyjacielem. Jak zapewne można się domyśleć, relacje między nimi były wspaniałe, Syriusz był jedyną osobą, nie licząc przyjaciół, której mógł się wypłakać. Dlatego, gdy Bellatriks Lestrange, kuzynka Blacka prawie go zabiła (nie zabiła go w pełni, bo Syriusz żył wpadając za zasłonę) Harry wpadł w wściekłość i usiłował zabić Lestrange. Z Luną Lovegood Harry poznał Lunę na piątym rokuthumb|209px|Harry i Lunanauki w Hogwarcie. Była ona od niego o rok młodsza. Została mu przedstawiona przez Ginny (ona i Luna były przyjaciółkami, które pochodziły z różnych domów). Harry i Luna szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Mimo, że wszyscy uważali ją za dziwaczkę, okazało się, że Krukonka dobrze rozumiała sytuację Harry'ego i starała się mu pomóc. Wstąpiła do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Na szóstym roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry poszedł z Luną na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów dowiedział się, że Voldemort porwał ją, aby zemścić się jej ojcu. Starał się jej pomóc. Później podczas II bitwy o Hogwart wskazała mu drogę do dormitorium Ravenclawu i pomogła mu w poszukiwaniu Diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Z epilogu wiemy, że swojej córce nadał na drugie imię 'Luna'. Z rodziną Weasley thumb|left|Weasley'owieHarry przyjaźnił się z Ronem oraz został mężem Ginny. Uwielbiał przebywać w towazystwie Weasley'ów i nigdy się tego nie wstydził. Weasley'owie zastępowali mu rodzinę, której niestety nie miał. Molly i Artur zachowywali się względem Harry'ego jak prawdziwi rodzice tylko nie dawali mu kar za złe zachowanie. Harry mógł uważać za przyjaciela każdego członka rodziny Weasley z wyjątkiem Percy'ego. Potter po prostu kochał Weasley'ów jak rodzinę. Z Draco Malfoyem thumb|206px|Draco i Harry Draco początkowo chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z Harry'm, ze względu na jego sławę. Ponieważ Potter wolał zaprzyjaźnić się z Ronem Weasleyem, Draco uznał go za osobistego wroga. Często rzucał dotkliwe komentarze i atakował przez słowa Pottera oraz jego przyjaciół. Stał się jego największym rywalem. Wielokrotnie stawał Potterowi na drodze. Prawdopodobnie zazdrościł mu sławy i innych cech, o których sam mógł tylko pomarzyć. Można ich uznać za przeciwieństwa, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Ostatecznie, lata wrogości minęły, gdy Harry uratował Malfoyowi życie. Zrobił to z własnej woli - nie walczyli po tej samej stronie, nie mieli ze sobą dobrego kontaktu. Malfoy mimo wszystko był mu za to zawsze wdzięczny. Choć nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnili, po tak wielkim czynie Harry'ego, Draco zmuszony był puścić w niepamięć lata wrogości. Z Cho Chang thumb|left|128px|Cho Chang - pierwsza miłość Harry'egoNa trzecim roku, podczas meczu Gryfonów z Krukonami, Harry zauważył, że ich szukającym jest bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Będąc na czwartym roku, spróbował zaprosić Cho na szkolny bal, jednak odmówiła mu, gdyż była już umówiona z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Podczas finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Cedrik został zabity przez Glizdogona. Będąc na piątym roku, Harry za namową Hermiony zorganizował Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Podczas ostatniego przed świętami spotkania GD, pocałowali się pierwszy i ostatni raz. Cho lubiła Harry'ego, ale wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć o Cedriku, co powodowało w niej wewnętrzny konflikt. Ich związek skończył się po tym, jak przyjaciółka Cho, Marietta Edgecombe, doniosła Umbridge o istnieniu GD. Wtedy na jej twarzy pojawiły się krosty, układające się w napis donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia, które Hermiona rzuciła na listę członków. Cho stwierdziła, że Hermiona jest straszna, natomiast Harry uznał, że to był wspaniały pomysł. Podczas szóstego roku, Harry zobaczył ją w hogwarckim ekspresie, zignorowała go, czym wcale się nie przejął. Gdy Harry wrócił do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, Cho wykazała ponowne zainteresowanie jego osobą, ale natychmiast przeszkodziła jej Ginny Weasley. thumb|178px Ciekawostki *Harry Potter był jednym z najmłodszych szukających w historii hogwarckiego quidditcha. *W rolę Harry'ego Pottera we wszystkich siedmiu części filmu wcielił się Daniel Radcliffe. *Zarówno Harry Potter jak i odwórca jego roli urodzili się w lipcu. *Nazwisko Potter z angielskiego znaczy (rzeczownik) garncarz ,(czasownik) grzebać się , szwędać się id:Harry Potter de:Harry Potter en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter fr:Harry Potter nl:Harry Potter pt:Harry Potter ru:Harry Potter fi:Harry Potter tr:Harry Potterrzedłużenie Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Aurorzy Kategoria:Gracze Quidditcha Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Ministerstwo Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Wężoustni Kategoria:Posiadacze Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego